Pregnant Love
by IsabellaAngel
Summary: My re-write of Twilight. Bella was raped and got pregnant. As she tries to figure out what she is going to do along with her best friend Jacob Black, a vampire family moves in and she falls in love. Sorry Summary really sucks Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_"Don't worry Bella, I won't hurt you" _I told him no in the beginning. I told him no during the act. I told him no, I told him no. It didn't matter though. Not to him. I cried the entire time. I cried as he threw me out of his car. I cried as I walked home in the rain. It was only when I reached my house that I realized I couldn't go in. I couldn't look my father in the eyes and tell him what had happened. There was only one person I thought to call, my best friend Jake. It took him a second to answer but when he did, I couldn't say anything and the tears I had calmed were once again unleashed.

He could tell who it was though and he drove straight over to my house. I sat there on the wet grass in the pouring rain crying my eyes out waiting. Then he got to my house. That's when my memory goes a little blurry though. Actually that's when I stopped remembering everything. I wasn't entirely sure how I got to Jake's house but when I woke up I didn't care.

That night was horrible. I kept waking up screaming my heart out from nightmares. My mind just kept reliving that one moment. Luckily Jake was there I doubt he got any sleep that night waiting for my shrieks to come once again. Each time Jake just held me as I cried rubbing my back until at last I fell asleep again.

At school nothing changed _he _didn't acknowledge me his group and he talked about me I could tell. They gave me dirty looks and I heard their derogative words. Jake was around me as much as he could be but we were in different grades so he could not protect me every time. It took a while for life to become normal. But with my luck of course that changed fairly quickly.

I started getting sick very often, every morning in fact at the same time of 4:02. At first I thought nothing of it though. I thought it was the flu or maybe just suffering some shock after what had happened. Then I became very tired again though I passed it off as stress. Even when I missed my period the thought never came to me. It wasn't even until Jake and I had one of our sleepovers that he realized it for me.

It started out so normal. His suspicions started when I wanted to go to bed at 8. He was so used to us staying up until it was daylight again. The look on his face said it all. He scrunched his eyebrows together in worry.

"What?" I said to him "It's just been a long week" He shrugged his shoulders and let it go. However when the 4:02 toilet meeting came was when his worry wouldn't go away. I woke up and swore running loudly to the bathroom not truly thinking of the time. His snoring body quickly shot up and screamed my name in a sleepy daze. As he saw my dark figure shoot up the stairs he followed behind and held my hair.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked as I raised my hand for a towel.

He handed it to me and as I wiped my mouth I replied "Fine. It's been going on for a while I'm sure it's just the flu though" He put his hand out to help me stand up and as I started to brush my teeth I looked at my pale reflection in the mirror.

His eyebrows were once again scrunched together with concern. "Bella" He paused as I looked at him in the mirror. "Are you" He trailed off thinking about it longer. "Pregnant" I dropped my toothbrush to the ground.

"What?" I practically screeched.

"Think about it Bella" I looked at myself in the mirror again. That was when it all came together finally. My eyes grew with realization.

I turned to him a cried he just help me whispering encouraging words into my ears. "I can't stay here Jake. We need to go" I said in between sobs.

"Bella what do you mean it's 4 in the morning" He looked at me as if I was crazy. I didn't say anything I just dragged him out to my truck grabbing my keys off of the key rack as we walked out the door. "Bella are you crazy! Where are we going?"

I turned around to face him "Your house" I unlocked my truck and motioned for him to move to the passenger side.

"My house? Don't you think Charlie will be suspicious of you not being in the house" Though his words made sense I didn't care I needed to get away from my house and fast.

I drove in the wrong direction Jake yelling at me trying to get me to notice him but I couldn't. We stopped at a midnight drug store and as I parked I realized I couldn't go in. "Jake you have to go in there" I begged.

He stopped his bickering and looked at me. "Why?"

"Because the pharmacist knows my dad. He won't know you" Jake cursed under his breath but got out of the car and went inside. I sat back in my seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked down and my stomach "I doubt you can hear me little baby but this is your mom. I don't think I can do this baby. It's not your fault though" I sighed I was talking to nothing. At least nothing that could hear me.

Jake quickly returned to the car and buckled up. "Thanks Jake" Though I was pretty sure he was upset he just smiled.

"Anything for you Bella" I smiled back at him. I started my loud truck and as we drove I could think of nothing more than what I was going to do with my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys got really lucky. (If you like my story) I had no homework today so YAY you guys get another chapter!**

I stared at the little white stick in my hand. My hands were shaking and I couldn't make any other movement. "Bella?" Jake said taking me out of my stupor.

"Hm?" I said as I saw the little positive sign appear. I dropped the evil thing.

"Bella are you alright?" I fell to the floor crying again. He opened the door and looked at the scene. He sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around me rubbing little circles on my back. "How am I going to tell Charlie Jake?"

"I don't know Bella that's not important right now" He kissed the top of my head as I cried harder. We sat there for I don't know how long before I calmed down finally. "Bella"

"What?" I said in between sniffles.

"You should call him" At first I thought he meant Charlie my dad. As I looked at him though I realized he meant _him_.

"Jake…no," I said shaking my head "I can't"

"You have to and you know it" I thought about it for a second.

"I guess…can I have your phone?" He left me for a second and then he was back again with the phone. I shook more than ever as I slowly dialed his number.

_Ring…Ring…_Just keep ringing, just keep ringing let it go to the answering machine was all I thought.

"Hello" His voice answered damn I wasn't so lucky.

"H-Hi" I finally got out.

"What do you want?" He spat back at me.

"I-I just thought I should tell you that I...I'm pregnant" I closed my eyes as I said the words.

"And you think it's mine?" He yelled.

"It would have to be" I said confused.

"No one will believe you Bella, everyone knows you're a little slut" and then the line went dead. I dropped the phone and fell into Jake's shoulder.

"What did he say? What the hell did he say to you Bella?" Jake shot at me. It only made me cry harder. His tense body relaxed as he said "Shh Bella its ok"

We stayed like that for hours until at last sleep overcame me. I woke up and it was quite late I could hear Jake snoring in the other room. As I looked at the clock I realized it was a school day and that Jake and I had only a short amount of time to get ready.

I jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room where Jake's little body was squished into the couch. "Jake" I repeatedly said as I shook him awake.

"Hm, hm?" His eyes shot open and I could tell it had been a long night for him. His eyes were blood shot and he had bags under his eyes.

"It's almost time for school"

He jumped off the couch "You can shower if you want"

"Thanks" I walked towards the bathroom with him following behind. I left the door slightly open as I undressed and got in the shower.

"I called Charlie for you" I froze letting the water hit me. "I'm sorry I just thought he should know."

"It's fine Jake…Thank you" I resumed my shower washing my hair.

"He called and set up a doctor's appointment for you. It's for after school at around 3"

"Ok" I said as I turned the water off.

"I told him I would make sure you went" I got out and Jake threw some clothes in. "He stopped by and dropped these off for you"

"Thanks again Jake."

I got dressed as quickly as I could and out the door we went. "Whom is my appointment with anyway?" I asked as I parked.

"Some new doctor there a Dr. Cullen" He replied as we got out of the car. As we walked to the front of the school I could see _him _and his main group.

I took a deep breath as I walked by. The two girls in the group giggled at me and he just stared at me. When I had almost cleared them I heard someone call me a slut. I stopped for a second and Jake pushed me encouraging me to move forward. I continued and all I heard behind me were laughs.

"It's ok Bella, just keep moving"

I knew today would be horrible, almost all of my classes were with him or someone in that group. Jake walked me to my first period and made sure I would be ok. Though I knew he wanted to stay with me and I wanted him to stay too, I also knew he had to get to class himself and I told him to go. He took one last longing look at me before he left.

When I walked in I saw a small pixie like girl with short spiky hair sitting in the chair next to mine. A new girl, I thought, interesting. I walked to my seat and sat down quickly. She turned to me and I got my first good look at her. She was pale and had golden eyes and when she looked at me they showed some confusion.

"Hi" I smiled at her. She quickly composed her face "I'm Bella"

She smiled back and replied "Hi I'm Alice Cullen" It was then that _he_ walked in. My breath caught and I wiped the smile off of my face. "Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me.

He took a the seat next to me "Hi slut" I tensed not looking anywhere but in front of me.

"Excuse me?" Alice said poking her head out in front of me.

I turned to her "Alice let it go"

"No Bella" What was with this girl? She barely knew me why was she standing up for me?

"Hi, Alice is it? I wouldn't be seen with Bella, you wouldn't want to hang out with a slut" he stared at me his eyes burning holes through me. I could feel the tears burn my eyes.

"Why don't you just go away" Alice said. He looked at her and walked away.

I breathed a sigh of relief "Your really didn't need to do that, thank you though"

She smiled at me "Don't pay any attention to him" And with that class started.

When I walked out of class Jake was there waiting. Alice made a face and said to me "Uh, Bella I'm going to go to my next class"

I found it strange how she seemed to run away but I brushed it off. I went to Jake with a smile "Hi" His face twisted into puzzlement.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"A new friend, Alice Cullen" I smiled "We better get to our next class"


	3. Chapter 3

**So whoops I forgot to include my disclaimer in my previous chapters so here it goes: I don't own Twilight. There you have it just so you know I don't feel like repeating that every time so please let it go. This starts out in Alice's POV because I think that you need to see the last chapter in her POV too.**

Alice POV:

My family and I had just moved to Forks the day before. I couldn't tell you how many times we had started over our lives in a new school but I could tell you I was tired of it. I was tired of the same information repeating itself over and over. I knew all there was to know. My first class was English and when I walked in I went immediately to the teacher like the woman in the office had said.

"Hi. My name is Alice Cullen. I'm a new student the office lady said I needed to have you sign this." I smiled at him as he lifted his head.

He mumbled something incoherent even to my ears. "Here you go Miss Cullen" and with that he looked back down at his papers mumbling about how much he hated new students.

I took a seat near the back away from everyone else. Then someone sat next to me. As I took in a breath I smelled something amazing. This was something so delectable it made my head spin. Lucky for the little human that I had just hunted last night. I turned to her confusion on my face. She turned to face me and smiled I quickly composed my face.

"Hi. I'm Bella"

I smiled back "Hi I'm Alice Cullen" We didn't have any more time to talk as a boy walked in and sat down next to Bella. She immediately tensed something must have been going on with him.

"Hi slut" he whispered so that the teacher couldn't hear him.

I stuck my head out past Bella to get a good look at him "Excuse me?" Bella turned to me her eyes widened as if I were crazy.

"Alice let it go" her eyes pleaded with me.

"No Bella" I could never understand human's fully why they had to insult each other and why others just let it go. I couldn't remember anything about when I was human all of my memories were of me as a vampire.

My attention shifted to him as he said "Hi, Alice is it? I wouldn't be seen with Bella, you wouldn't want to hang out with a slut"

As much as I would have liked to have said much nastier things I wanted to be the bigger man. "Why don't you just go away" Though Bella didn't see me I stuck my tongue out at him and he walked away.

"You really didn't have to do that, thank you though" Bella looked like a scared little puppy and I could see the tears that were in her eyes.

"Don't pay any attention to him" I would have liked to talk more but class started then.

At the end of class Bella and I walked out together. My nose suddenly sensed something not as appetizing as Bella. Yuck dog. As Bella started to walk toward the dog I told her "Uh, Bella I'm going to go to my next class" I didn't wait for her reply I ran off and found Edward standing not too far away.

"How was your first class?" I asked. He didn't respond he was paying attention to something else. "Edward? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hm? Oh fine. Who is that?" He pointed to Bella.

"Her name is Bella she was in my first class why?" I looked at him puzzled.

"I can't hear her thoughts" How strange. Edward was able to read minds. Everyones. Or so we thought. The bell rang and Edward and I parted to our next classes.

Bella POV:

My next class was biology not my favorite but I sat nowhere near _him_**(AN: If you're wondering why I don't give "him" a name it's because I don't want too. I don't know if I will ever, but I don't want it to be a character in the book already and I know in Twilight that Biology was after lunch but oh well I want it now)**. As I took a seat I saw someone I had never seen before walk into the room. Sigh I knew already that the only open seat was next to me.

I could hear my teacher as he told him to sit by me. The new kid's eyes widened as he walked over to me. When he reached our table he stared at me for a split second his face with a strange expression. "Hi" I said. He said nothing and moved his seat to the very edge of the table. His paleness reminded me of Alice's but his eyes were not golden they were pure black.

Class started and he never introduced himself.

Edward's POV:

Another new place another boring school year. My first period was quite uneventful and boring to say the least, but as I walked out I saw my "sister" Alice. She ran over to me and asked me a question. I was too preoccupied though. A simple scene a girl talking to her friend who reeked of dog. But I couldn't hear her thoughts. I could hear the dog's just fine but hers they weren't there. Alice shook a hand in front of me "Hm? Oh fine. Who is that?" I pointed to the girl.

"Her name is Bella she was in my first class why?"

"I can't hear her thoughts" Alice's face mirrored mine. The bell rang then and I had to go. I looked at my schedule Biology. I noticed that Bella was going the same way I was and when she walked into the room I knew that we had the class together. I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip.

"Mr. Cullen? You can take a seat next to Isabella Swan"

_Poor Cullen he gets to sit next to the slut_ I heard someone think. How strange I wondered what history this girl had.

I walked over to my seat and was immediately overtaken by Bella's scent. Though I could smell the dog that ruined it slightly underneath it was something that could never be reproduced. Her blood called to me. I knew that I should have gone hunting with Alice and the others last night. "Hi" she said to me. My mind created ways to kill her right there on the spot. No, Edward you can't do that I told myself.

I moved my seat as far away from her as I could. Her face showed no emotion of hurt as I had expected it would. Throughout the class my head gave me ideas of how to kill her without them noticing. Each thought I dismissed it would hurt my family too much. I got through the class and ran out as fast as I possibly could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodness guys I am so sorry I got really busy I started my clinical at a hospital and it's just been crazy lately with homework and everything. So finally here it is**

As if Biology wasn't bad enough stranger boy made it even worse. He stared at me often seeming to be in deep thought. When the bell finally rang he ran out. The rest of the day was completely uneventful. Though at lunch his family and him ate alone. No one tried sitting near them either. As I ate I could still feel his eyes on me every so often.

After school I got to my truck as fast as I could with Jake trailing behind. "Bella? Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked.

"No reason I just want to leave" I said as we reached my truck.

He brushed it off and got in. The drive to the doctor's office was fairly quiet neither one of us saying a thing. It wasn't until I parked that we spoke. "Jake?"

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"I'm scared" I admitted.

"Why Bella?" He turned to me worry in his eyes.

"I don't know. I mean I don't even know what I want to do with the baby yet. And Charlie well I don't know if I can face him" I played with my fingers as I said this.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about that yet and Charlie, well he will be ok in the end. If you want maybe he'll let you stay at my place for a while" I looked up at him and smiled Jake always knew what to say to me.

We walked into the hospital and after about half an hour of waiting and filling out my forms a nurse finally came out and called my name. "The doctor will be right with you" The nurse said as she showed us our room. After another short wait Dr. Cullen finally walked in.

"Hello Isabella my name is Dr. Cullen" He was a very handsome young looking man and there was something familiar about him.

"Hi" I said smiling still studying his face looking for whatever it was I saw.

He opened his mouth about to say something when in rushed stranger boy "Carlisle I–" He stopped and looked at me his eyes livid.

"Edward I'm with a patient get out" Then I realized what the similarities were. They were both very pale and the doctor's eyes matched the girl from my English class Alice. And that was when it hit me. They were a family though Edward's eyes were black nothing close to the beautiful golden of the others.

"I'm sorry for that Isabella that was my son" The doctor came back in and sat down.

It took me a second to respond but I finally did respond with "Oh don't worry" and the exam began. The exam proved me right. I was pregnant and though _he_ may deny it I knew whose it was. The doctor estimated I was at about four weeks and my due date was sometime in December. The doctor scheduled my first ultrasound in six weeks. I had a strange feeling though. I was happy and sad at the same time.

When the doctor left I turned to Jacob and said "I want to keep this baby"

"Are you sure Bella? That's a lot of responsibility." I just nodded my head

"I have to Jacob" He just nodded and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I drove him home and decided I had to talk to Charlie at least once at least to tell him I'd be at Jake's house. As I parked in the familiar spot and saw Charlie's cruiser I took a deep breath _"You can do this Bella, You can do this"_ I knew I was lying to myself but I didn't really care. I took one last breath and opened my car door. I walked up the steps and unlocked the door and walked into the familiar house.

"Dad are you here?" I walked farther in and I could feel my heart rate rise.

"Bella?" I heard him in the living room and he rushed to me "Bella, How are you?" Charlie wasn't good with emotions and neither was I.

"I'm fine. I just came to talk to you and pick up some things. I was going to stay at Jake's for a while"

"Oh. Why don't we sit down in the living room?" He placed his hand behind my back not quite touching and led me into the living room.

When we sat down I took a deep breath and finally got it out "Dad I want to keep the baby" his face showed nothing.

"Bella…I really don't think you should" He shook his head looking down.

"It's not your choice Dad. It's mine" He looked up at me.

"Bella I am not going to sit here and have you ruin your life" He was getting angry now and his face was turning funny colors.

"I won't ruin my life dad. But I can't get rid of this baby. It's mine" I could tell that he was searching for the right words and I took that as my choice to grab clothes and some things to tide me over for the week.

"Bella, we are not done" He walked up to the stairs and I stopped mid-step.

"Dad I told you it's my choice the conversation is over"

I started my step but Charlie interrupted "Bella I will not allow this in my house"

"Fine then I won't live here" I didn't turn around but I could guess what his face looked like.

Charlie started again but I just walked in my room and fixed a bag. When I had all I thought I needed I started to walk out "Bella please don't leave like this" he begged of me

"Dad, I didn't want to leave it like this. You did" That stopped him dead in his tracks. I walked out and drove as fast as I could to Jake's. Charlie kept trying to call us but I didn't care I wasn't ready to talk to him just yet. He was making me choose too fast all I knew was that I wanted no needed to keep this baby inside of me. I could never describe why I felt such a need to keep the baby I just knew it had to happen.

**Sorry I know that was short but I didn't have a lot of time and I felt so bad so I decided putting SOMETHING out was better than nothing. So I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To make up for taking so long here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

Edward wasn't there the next day. Or the day after that. I didn't care I was in no need of a biology partner I had done well without one most of the year and I could live without one again. School was horrible _his_ friends never left me alone anymore. The rumors flew and I had a million people asking questions. Was I pregnant? What was I going to do with the baby? It was all very boring and I chose to stay mute. They would get their answers soon enough.

Alice was still friendly towards me though I could tell that it was more difficult for her. I couldn't really understand but I figured she just missed her brother. Jake had told me that Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all of the children. Five teenagers in all. I knew that Alice and a boy named Jasper were together and some girl named Rosalie and a boy named Emmet were too. All very strange I'll admit but who was I to judge. I was simply a pregnant teenager.

My first ultrasound was amazing. The baby _my _baby was so tiny and though it was hard to tell it was human you could see the little things like an arm being developed. The heartbeat oh the heartbeat I could see it on the screen and hear it my favorite sound now. Dr. Cullen had warned me beforehand that there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to find the heartbeat this early and that that was no indication of whether the baby was doing fine. I didn't get my hopes up but when he found my baby my heart stopped. I was never very good with emotions but my baby caused me to feel so many different waves of happiness it surprised me.

Charlie and I were talking again he still wasn't happy about my decision but I think he had finally realized that it was never his. He still was uncertain about whether he should be happy about his first grandchild but I knew the confusion would change when he saw the baby. I was still staying at Jake's though. I just felt more comfortable there. With Charlie, there would be too many awkward silences but with Jake there was always something to talk about. Charlie said he didn't mind but I knew he would rather have me home.

School finished and I was lucky that people still weren't sure if I was pregnant. I knew that in the three months of summer break my stomach would grow and they would officially know. I learned to tune them out and that was enough for me. I finished without Edward being there. I had passed almost all of my classes with A's. Except one. Biology. I had thought I was doing well but it turned out in the end I had a C. I still wasn't sure about college. Whether I would go or not bother, but I did know that a C could ruin my transcript. So I willingly enrolled in summer school.

Jake was sad that a lot of our summer would be wasted with me in school but he understood my reasoning and Charlie was ecstatic that I was even thinking about college still. He started talking to me about how I could go to my classes while he took care of the baby. I quickly reminded him of his job but he said he would find someone to take care of the baby.

My first day I got there early and was lucky that I wasn't the only one there a lot of students were in the room and I sat at a lab table by myself. As the students filed in and looked for a seat they would look at mine first and quickly turn away. Sigh. Nobody wanted to sit next to the possibly pregnant girl. The teacher looked at the clock and when most of the seats were filled she stood. An odd woman. Her hair well it looked like she never combed it once in her life. But quickly a door flew open and there he was Edward Cullen in the flesh.

"I'm sorry I'm late" He looked around the room searching for a seat anywhere and his eyes flew to mine. I knew he saw what I saw. The other students moved so there was only one person without a seat. Possibly pregnant girl me.

The teacher stared at them for a second then back at Edward "Please don't make a habit of this and I suppose you should take that seat. You'll need a partner" She pointed right next to mine. He nodded his head and stared at me for one second and took his seat.

The class started and the teacher took attendance. I dared to take one look at him and his eyes were different. They were the golden of Alice's and Dr. Cullen's. "Did you get contacts?" I hadn't meant to say it, it just came out.

"Hm? No" He looked at me and there was no anger. I could still see him clenching the seat with all of his strength but he smiled at me. A crooked smile that stopped my heart dead in its tracks.

I quickly regained my composure and managed to get out. "So you decided to come back?" I changed the subject. If he didn't want to admit to the contacts he didn't have to it didn't change my life.

"Yes. I missed my family" he said not looking at me anymore.

"It seemed like Alice missed you too" I said just making conversation now. "Where did you go?" He turned to me now.

"You have many questions don't you?" that stopped me.

The class continued all very simple and basic. I truly wanted to fall asleep but figured that wouldn't be such a great first impression. When the class finally ended, Edward didn't rush out like he used to he waited for me.

He waited until no one was there and said "Why were you in my dad's office?" I looked at him dumbstruck.

"Well I thought you knew what your dad does? Didn't he tell you?" I asked him putting things in my bag.

"I do know what he does but that can be very vague and patient confidentiality" I looked up at him again.

"So you think I should just tell you why I was there. What you haven't heard the rumors?" I asked him.

"Well no you don't have to I guess. I was just wondering. And I missed the last part of school remember?" his eyes searched mine for what I would never know, but it didn't bother me. I knew I was an open book and easy to read I couldn't help that he would get whatever answer he was searching for.

"You do have brothers and sisters who were there while you were gone" I said.

"They don't know a thing. They don't like gossip" he was still searching

"Not that it's any of your business but I was there to check if I was pregnant" I didn't know why I told him but I did. He didn't seem that popular so I knew it wouldn't get around from him and he didn't seem the type to tell either.

"And?" He asked me.

I sighed "I am"

"Was the other…boy the father?" His eyes grew searching more.

"No" I replied.

"Then who?" I took my bag and started walking away with him matching me step for step.

"That is what I will not answer it doesn't matter" I could feel the anger pulsing through me.

"Ok ok, sorry I hit a sensitive subject. Do you know what you want to do with the baby?" I could still feel his eyes searching my face for any hint or clue.

"I am going to keep the baby" I said as I finally reached my truck.

"Bella, wow, I don't even know what to say" I took that as my cue to close the door and start driving away. His face was priceless confused and angered at the same time. I chuckled as I saw him walk to his Volvo. Maybe Edward as my partner wouldn't be so bad.

**So I know that the C is very unlike Bella, but I had to have some way for Bella and Edward to meet up again. As for her telling him all about the pregnancy I think that Bella feels as if she has nothing to hide. She doesn't care who knows and he does have a somewhat hypnotic effect on her tee hee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'd really like to thank renamac7522for bringing my mistake in this chapter to my attention, I had totally forgotten that I wanted to change the ice part of this chapter and just posted it so here it is revised and hopefully better.**

The next day when class was over Edward didn't wait he simply walked out to his car. When I finally got out to the parking lot I could see that someone had blocked his car in and he was waiting outside of it. I chuckled to myself as I walked to the back where my truck was. My bag got stuck on the bed of my truck and though I kept pulling it wouldn't budge. I sighed and pulled at the bag, but it was no use. Then I heard it. I knew whose car it was and yet I was frozen I had only enough time to turn as I saw it coming towards me with _him_ in the driver's seat.

I knew that this was no accident and as I saw his car coming closer all I could think about was my baby and how it never got a chance at life. But suddenly I felt something push me out of the way with a force so strong I couldn't imagine what it was. I fell to the ground hitting my head. I heard the metal hit my truck and then I saw _him_ quickly jump out and run.

"Coward" I heard Edward mutter. I tried to sit up but Edward pushed me down "You hit your head stay down"

"How did you get here so fast" I asked him as I tried to sit up again I got dizzy and laid back down.

"Bella I was very close to you. Now stay down" He shook his head.

"No you weren't" I stated. He wouldn't talk though.

Though I knew I wouldn't need one Edward insisted on an ambulance and quite quickly they got there as the faculty and some students came to stare at the horrible accident. The police moved the other car and Edward told them I hit my head. The jerk got to ride in the front seat while I was on a stretcher with a neck brace.

At the hospital an emergency room attendant checked my head and told me just what I had thought. I was fine but I may have a concussion and shouldn't sleep for around five hours. Then Dr. Cullen came in.

"Hi Bella, sorry to hear what happened, I just want to do an ultrasound to check on the baby and then you can be on your way" he smiled and I nodded. He found the baby quickly and after looking at a few more things he said that the baby was perfectly fine. "Well looks like you got lucky this time Bella"

"Yeah I guess so. It's a good thing Edward was there" I said assessing his reaction

"Oh yes of course" He smiled showing no difference. I sighed and got up off of the bed.

"Thank you" He showed me out into the waiting room and I sighed again. There were Jake, Billy, and Charlie. "Hi guys don't worry everything's ok"

All of their faces relaxed as we all walked out. "The police want to talk to you about what happened" Charlie said.

"Ok when?" He didn't need to answer as I saw some police officers standing there.

"Hi, Bella, this will only take a few minutes"

It took about five and though they obviously knew whose car it was they were now trying to figure out if it was an accident or a murder attempt. They asked me if I had any previous history and I told them yes and that he was the father of my baby. They asked if I had good relations with him and I told them we didn't really hang out or talk. In the end they decided that he was just a scared kid who was driving a little too fast trying to get home. I knew the truth but putting him behind bars would do nothing so I didn't say anything.

Finally we were able to go then. Charlie decided he wanted me home for a while and I was in no mood for fighting with him so I agreed. The drive home was awkward and silent until Charlie decided to break it. "I called your mom" Charlie and my mom had divorced when I was young and though I still talked to my mom Charlie had won custody since my mom didn't have a stable job to think of.

"How is she?" I asked making conversation.

"She's fine. I told her about your uh…predicament" he sounded frightened.

"Oh?" I said nonchalant

"Yeah. She's not too happy about your choice but she didn't sound mad" and that was the end as we pulled into our driveway. Charlie made me lay down for a while but when his stomach started growling he allowed me to get up and cook for him.

Finally when my five hours of mandatory consciousness was over I went up to my bed getting under the covers and falling asleep quickly.

**Ok so I know this chapter was short but that's because the next one is almost done. I should (hopefully) have it up tonight and if not then tomorrow. I know this one was probably pretty boring but Bella hadn't truly experienced any of Edwards "super-human" powers yet so I thought I needed to include something to get her at least thinking. Also I know that this description is a lot shorter than Stephenie Meyer's and the reason for that is because it's not my idea. I couldn't think of any other way of Bella experiencing Edwards "powers" and so I added my own twist to it instead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright as promised here it is. This one is longer than the rest so hopefully it makes up for the other chapter.**

Charlie made me stay at his house for a week before he even let me go to Jake's house but I finally convinced him that Jake had already taken Biology and that he could help me with my work. Charlie decided that I could stay at Jake's house three days a week but for the other four I had to be home. I agreed because I knew that it was the best I was going to get.

Edward only spoke to me when it was absolutely necessary and it drove me nuts questions ran through my mind constantly but I never dared to ask. I couldn't understand why I cared so much but I did. I had never wondered so much about one person in my life. My dreams were filled with theories and though most of them I threw out there was one that I couldn't. It was one of the scariest and though I don't know how my mind came up with it there was only one part that made since. That day had been so sunny and Edward never came. I suppose that my mind somehow combined that and his pale skin to create a vampire.

In my dream I was in the woods somewhere and running just running nowhere. Then Edward popped out o f the trees his movements a blur. "Hello Bella" he said I turned to run but in another blur of motion he was there "You aren't scared are you" he smiled but it wasn't his crooked smile this smile had an evil twist. He lunged at me and I woke up in a cold sweat.

School the next day was the same old thing we did a lab and then class was over. My mind kept moving faster than I could think. The dream would pop into my head and I would start thinking about how every piece fit and then I would quickly shut it out of my mind. I tried to think of other things but every thought led right back to the dream.

When I finally got to Jake's house Billy had lunch ready. Billy looked at me differently now with sadness in his eyes I knew that Jake wouldn't tell him a thing and I was sure that that left a lot of questions for him. I was used to it though and his looks were kinder than the ones the kids at school gave me. It hurt me though too. I had always looked to Billy as a second father and though he was much better than Charlie he still left me with guilt.

Jake had gone out with some friends so after lunch I decided I would drive into Port Angeles for some air and freedom from the house and the dream. Billy looked like he was questioning whether or not I should go but at last he nodded giving me the permission I didn't need. As I drove through Port Angeles I looked for any shop I could go look in and after searching for nearly an hour I found one. A baby store. I couldn't help it. I knew I wouldn't buy anything yet it was much too early but looking couldn't hurt. The only parking spot I could find was pretty far but I decided it was the best I could do. I parked the car and went into the store.

All around me there were pregnant mothers with their big bellies looking at clothes. When I walked in and the little bell rang they all looked over not stopping what they were doing. I smiled and they turned away. A store clerk came over to me then.

"Hello dear are you shopping for a baby shower?" She had to have been at least sixty and she had obviously dyed her hair herself.

"Uh…no just looking around" Confusion spread across her face but she smiled and walked away off to help some other customer.

I walked over to where the cribs and bassinets were. There were so many different choices but as I thought about it I wondered how I would ever pay for a crib let alone everything else I would need. I sighed and decided to forget it. I wasn't buying anything today just looking I had to remind myself as I moved on to bedding. I found a few I liked and reminded myself to keep them in mind. I went through the whole store memorizing what I would want if the baby was a boy and if it was a girl until finally I looked outside and it was dark.

I cursed as I thought about how worried Jake and Billy would probably be. I walked out and the store clerk who had talked to me before wished me a safe drive home. As I started walking the store lights around me started going out. I cursed even more wondering what time it could be. As I walked towards an alley I stopped. My breath stopped as I recognized _his_ voice. I turned thinking of another way to get to my car but it was too late.

"Hey slut" I froze again. "I saw you in the store" He put his hand on my shoulder and I tried to shrug it away. "Still think its mine hm slut?" He put his face close to mine and I could smell the alcohol.

"Please just go away" My voice cracked showing my fear.

"Aw is the slut scared?" the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I was getting ready to run when out of nowhere a car screeched to a stop in front of us. He jumped and then Edward got out of the car. My eyes now opened in wonder instead of fear.

"Bella, get in the car now" I obediently followed his directions as he got back into the car. All I could see as we drove away was _him_ running.

"Thank you" I managed to squeak.

He looked over at me "You know I don't know why I do this why I even care!" he yelled not looking at the road.

"I'm sorry but what?" He looked into my eyes still not taking a glance through the windshield. "Shouldn't you look at the road?" He laughed at me.

"How do you do it Bella? How do you get into so much trouble in such a short amount of time?" I couldn't believe we hadn't crashed yet.

"Uh…Well I guess I'm just a danger magnet" We came to a sudden stop as he laughed.

"Are you hungry?" He smiled at me I suppose he had calmed down. My heart melted at that smile and words failed me. "Bella?"

"Hm? Oh no I think I'll be ok" but my stomach gave me away as it growled. He chuckled and got out of the car opening my door for me. "No really I'll just eat at Jake's house it's late their probably worried" I said. It didn't matter the stupid shiny Volvo owner pulled me out of the car anyway.

"You can call them, but tell them I'll be driving you to your home" I stared at him with confusion "its closer to my house. I need to get home too" I just nodded as he handed me his cell phone.

Jake picked up on the first ring "Hello?" His voice filled with worry.

"Jake it's Bella I just wanted to let you guys know I was ok" I could hear him let out a sigh of relief. I heard him tell Billy that I was ok.

"Bella I was so worried!" He scolded me.

"I know I'm sorry Jake but listen, Edward Cullen, is going to drive me back to my house ok? I'll be back tomorrow though I promise"

"Why isn't your truck there?" He asked me.

"Yeah but…" I paused what I was I supposed to say why was I letting him take me home?

Edward broke in and whispered "Because it's too late for you to drive alone" I nodded and repeated what he had said to Jake.

"Well ok I guess but you better call Charlie he was real worried" I agreed and said goodbye before hanging up.

"Would it be ok if I just make one more phone call to my dad?" He nodded as I dialed my house number. I told my dad where I was and he was of course relieved and happy that I wasn't going to be driving home alone this late at night. He said it was fine that I went to dinner and that he would leave the key in its usual spot.

When I was finally done I gave the phone back to Edward. "Thanks" I said he just nodded and put his hand behind my back leading me without touching me. When we got inside the hostess was definitely taken aback by my escort. She quickly led us to a private table and gave us our menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She wasn't talking to me her eyes were focused completely on Edward.

"Bella?" She unwillingly took her eyes off of him to look at me with a smile plastered on her face.

"Just water" I said and Edward told her to make it two.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked him.

"I was in town and I turned a corner and saw you. He didn't look to friendly so I wanted to make sure everything was ok" It sounded as if he had rehearsed that a million times.

"What were you doing here so late?" The waitress placed the waters down on the table.

"Do you know what you want yet?" She smiled at Edward who again looked at me questioningly.

I hadn't looked at the menu once and chose the first item I saw that wasn't expensive. She turned to Edward but he refused anything to eat. She walked away into the kitchen with our order.

"You didn't answer my question" I said taking a sip of my water.

He stared at me for a second "Alright I was following you" He looked away quickly.

"Edward you also didn't answer my other question how did you get to my car so fast?" He looked back at me silent.

"I did answer it I was right next to you Bella. You hit your head it's a wonder you can still think straight let alone try to remember what happened a week ago" I wasn't taking that this time.

"Edward, don't lie to me my head's fine" He looked at me again.

"What are you thinking?" I stared with uncertainty on my face.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because it bothers me" My face twisted into more confusion.

"What do you mean it bothers you? I don't know what you're thinking it doesn't bother me" I said.

"That's different" he said. I think he wanted to say more but the waitress brought me my food. She checked again with Edward and once he had refused again and again she left us alone.

"Edward you confuse me. I need answers Edward" I said before taking a bite of my food. I guess I truly hadn't realized how hungry I was but the food was amazing and made my mouth water for more.

"Bella, believe me its better you don't know anything" He shook his head.

"Edward please?" I begged of him

"Well what do you think?" I hadn't expected this. I had expected him to refuse or to change the subject but not for him to turn the table on me.

"I guess I've thought a lot of things but only one makes sense" I gasped after I had said it. His eyes captivated me into telling him the truth and whatever he wanted to know.

"And what is that?" He asked I shook my head no "Come now, Bella please?" he mocked me.

"Well. I dreamt once that you were a vampire" I said and his face showed no emotion. After a second he shook his head a smile on his face. He wasn't laughing though it was a worried look. That was when I knew it was then that it finally clicked I had just figured out his secret.

**I hope that makes up for the other boring but necessary chapter. Review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is the story you all deserve. I must apologize again for the wait. I wasn't motivated and you guys would have gotten something horrible without the wait. I hope that the length of this chapter makes up for it. I just wanted to let you know that this story has moved quickly and Bella is in her 4****th**** month. One other thing all the information about pregnancy I'm getting online so please don't message me about something being unrealistic I am only going off the information I have. The story will start moving a bit slower now also.**

I said nothing shocked. He broke the silence "Let's say hypothetically you were correct how would you feel?"

I thought for a second and replied "Hypothetically I wouldn't care" his face showed surprise now.

"I am a monster and you don't care?" He whispered so no one would hear except me.

"I thought we were speaking hypothetically" I said looking straight into his golden eyes.

"Are you finished?" the waitress came over. I nodded and he quickly paid the bill telling her to keep the change.

We walked to the car both silent not willing to say anything this time. When we finally were in the warmth I decided it was my time to break the silence "Let's say hypothetically again I was right why haven't you killed me yet?" He looked at me trying to read me.

"Hypothetically because my family isn't like others of our kind. We don't feed off humans. Or at least we try not to"

"What do you eat then?"

"Animals"

"Interesting and that works?" I asked I could tell that he was waiting for the shock from finding out the truth to come but I knew it wouldn't

"Well it doesn't completely quench our thirst but we don't want to be monsters" He kept appraising my face.

"I'm not scared" I told him and he chuckled.

"You are in a car with a vampire and you're not frightened even a little?" He asked me.

"No not really I trust you" He threw his head back laughing hysterically now shaking his head.

"You were right you are a danger magnet" I looked away and suddenly realized that I was home. I looked at the clock it had taken such a short amount of time I couldn't believe we were already here. I decided to ignore it though.

"Hey wait! How am I going to get my truck back?" I said suddenly realizing.

"Don't worry it will be here later" he said. I got out and said good-bye to him politely as I closed the door. As I walked into the house I could hear the game on in the living room.

"Hey dad" I said walking by to get to the stairs.

"Hi Bells how was the drive home?" He thought something was up I could tell by the tone in is voice.

"Fine" I replied nonchalant.

"And dinner?" I sighed.

"Delicious. Edward paid for me" I decided to end the conversation there and go to my room. That night I thankfully had a restful and dreamless sleep.

I woke up to my alarm groggy and more tired than I had ever been in my life. I was happy though it was the last day of summer school. I decided that I could sleep in five minutes more but that quickly turned to an hour. I ran and quickly got dressed it wasn't until I was about to walk out of the house that I remembered my truck. I wondered if it would be there and if it was how. I had the keys in my pocket. I opened the door to two surprises. My truck was there like it had never been moved not that I would need it because there Edward was with his Volvo.

He stood there a beauty that shouldn't exist and yet there he was. "Hi" he smiled at me opening the passenger side door. "You ready for the last day of school" he smiled at me.

"You don't know how ready I am" I smiled as I climbed into the cozy car.

"So I was thinking"

"You were thinking what?" I looked at him.

"How would you feel about coming over to my house and meeting my family?" He asked me.

I thought for a minute and replied "I guess so"

"Well I know you already met Alice and Carlisle but I figured you may want to meet the rest of them"

"Sure" I smiled. "Just let me call Jake after school so he knows I won't be over" He nodded as he smiled.

Finals were horrible to say the least. I had a good feeling about my grade but then again I would never know until I got my report card. But the whole time all I could think about was going to meet his family. What did it mean? Were we dating? Or just friends? Both were very likely, but I had a strong feeling of hope towards the dating. When the bell finally rang and we turned in our tests and walked outside together eyes on us the whole way.

He handed me his cell phone and I dialed the familiar number. Jake didn't answer though, Billy did. "Hello?"

"Billy?" I asked

"Oh hey Bella. Listen Jake is sick so you should probably stay with Charlie for a while" The way Billy said it made me question what he meant. He had said to too quickly and it honestly sounded very rehearsed. He hung up without me being able to ask anything.

"That was weird" I said handing back the phone.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure it's nothing" Edward had a knowing look in his eye though and I couldn't quite think of what it could be.

I insisted on driving but Edward told me that I wouldn't be able to find the turn off. I put up a fight but when he started to try to pick me up and move me I gave up completely. He drove more calmly in my truck than in his Volvo and I was grateful. The drive seemed to take forever and it didn't help that I was anxious. What if they didn't like me? I had never been in a relationship before and not even knowing if that was what this was added to my fear. I was getting ready to ask how much longer when he turned down a side road concealed by trees. The house was amazingly beautiful. It was an old house and yet it didn't show its age.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

I looked at him for a second wondering. "No not really" I said honestly looking into his topaz eyes.

"There really is nothing to fear. My family won't hurt you"

"It's not that" I replied as his face twisted with confusion.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"What if they don't like me? I mean I'm a pregnant teenager what is there to like?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella the one thing you shouldn't be scared about" he shook his head holding back a chuckle.

"Hey for all you know they could hate me" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Bella they don't know your pregnant. Carlisle can't speak about patients and it wasn't my business to tell"

"You haven't told them?" I asked my arms falling to my side.

"No. It's your news to tell" I took a deep breath.

"Alright let's get this over with" I said he laughed and got out of the car quicker than I imagined possible and opened my door. And then I felt it. The baby kicked. I gasped and grabbed Edwards hand his face perplexed and placed it on my stomach. Sure enough the baby kicked once for him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"The baby kicked" He said startled. I smiled. I didn't even have a baby bump yet so it was strange to suddenly feel it move and yet it was the most amazing thing ever.

The movement stopped and I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward's face full of surprise and pure happiness. I was sure mine just about mirrored his and then Alice interrupted running out to what must have been a strange scene with her brother's hand on my stomach.

"Hi Bella!" She ignored it as Edward removed his hand both of us still with the giddy expressions.

"Hi Alice it's so good to see you again" I smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Are you guys ready to come in? They're all a little anxious waiting for you"

Edward nodded as he placed his hand on my back leading me to the stairs. I walked into the house and it was just as beautiful as the outside was. As I looked around my eyes finally laid on the other five vampires. I smiled my stomach suddenly doing back flips as I realized what was going on.

Carlisle stepped forward first offering me his hand "It's so nice to see you again Bella"

I shook his hand and he stepped back. Edward took over then "Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, this is Bella" Rosalie looked disgusted and quickly ran off with Emmet behind her his words too fast for me to comprehend. Esme stepped forward shaking my hand and welcoming me to their home. Jasper stayed back as Alice joined him.

"Please excuse Jasper," Carlisle said to me "he's the newest to our way of life" I smiled and waved stupidly. He returned the smile though so I was pretty sure he had nothing against me.

"Your house is beautiful" I said looking around.

"Thank you so much" Esme replied.

I looked at Edward for a moment and they were all gone. "What did they think?" I asked him.

"Bella, they love you of course" He rolled his eyes at me.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked doubt in my tone.

"Rosalie is jealous Bella ignore her please." I left it there and replied with something else.

"Edward, I really think we should tell them. About the baby I mean" I said guilty.

"Only if you want to Bella" he said smiling at me.

"There's one thing I'd like to talk to you about first" He looked at me and didn't say anything so I figured I could continue. "I wasn't going to tell you this originally because it was none of your business, but as long as there are no secrets between us I guess I should tell you that, that boy who you saved me from that night. He's the father. But it's not what you think Edward I swear" His face showed some pain but he quickly composed it.

"Then what is it?" I looked into his eyes and I knew that I had hurt him deeply a stray tear started to fall and I knew that I needed to get it out before the real tears started.

"H-h-he raped me" And then they started he pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry Edward, so sorry" I managed to squeak out.

"Bella it's fine shhh calm down" Being in his arms somehow made everything ok and when I looked up at his face his eyes simply showed sorrow and pity for me. The tears slowly stopped as he hummed a little unfamiliar lullaby. I couldn't know for sure but I felt strongly that somehow everything would be ok because in Edward's arms and in that moment I felt for once safe from every little thing.

**And that's where I'll stop for now. I hope you guys liked it please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long for this. Finals were very hectic and I was in danger of failing a class, so studying left absolutely no time for writing. Then as I said before I had my 5 day break but I needed that to just rest and relax and my new classes are a little hectic now as well. So here it is!**

I could not have been more grateful to have him – whatever he may be – in my life at that moment. I felt no need to explain a thing to him it was like he just understood. As my tears slowed the destruction of his shirt he broke the silence.

"Why don't we go out for a little while?" He asked.

I sniffed but nodded in agreement. He stepped back and started leading me with his hand barely touching the small of my back. I wanted so badly to scoot just a few inches over to close our small distance. To have his arm wrap around my body once again. My mind told me not to move however and I didn't, the electric charge between us growing.

We walked to the little river by his house and he lifted me up and reached to the other side placing me down and not a second later he was next to me as well. We walked for a few feet and reached a forest. I stared hesitantly at the trees and he noticed.

"Is everything ok Bella?" He broke our silence once again.

"Yeah let's go" I smiled and he returned with one of his crooked smiles.

The walk took no more than an hour though I was sure that it would have taken a much shorter amount of time with any normal human. There were a few times that I stumbled but Edward quickly thwarted any falls. Finally we walked through the thick brush and into a beautiful meadow. I was sure that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There were wild flowers covering the grass and nearby I could still hear the little river. Edward led me a little deeper and sat down. I copied quickly still taking in the beauty of this place.

"Why do you want to keep the baby after what happened" Edward asked as we laid back into the plush grass.

"I don't know really. I thought about…getting rid of it for a while, but my mind couldn't really wrap around the idea"

"Do you think you're going to finish school still? What about college?" His questions came quickly though I didn't mind.

"I did take summer school didn't I? I didn't do that for nothing. I'm not sure about college though."

"What are you most scared of?"

"At first I was afraid of what people would think. I quickly had to get over that though, and Jacob helped. Now I'm afraid of being able to give the baby everything it needs. When you found me in Port Angeles, well, you know I was in the baby store and I can't afford a thing in that store. Charlie will help I'm sure but he doesn't have enough to support the baby"

"Does he know?" I knew that he didn't mean Charlie.

"Yes, I told him. He doesn't believe it's his though" I lifted my head slightly to look into his eyes and was surprised by our closeness. "Is this hard? Being this close to me?" I turned the tables.

"Not really. Not anymore at least. In the beginning it was very hard. Would you accept help to pay for the baby?" He went back to a previous subject.

"I really don't think that he is going to take that responsibility-"

"I didn't mean him" He cut me off.

"Who then?" I asked confused.

"My family"

I thought about it quickly and answered him "No probably not" I said and his face showed confusion.

"Why? You say that's your fear and I could take that away" He smiled at me.

"Because it's not your place. I would feel bad. I doubt that I would ever be able to pay you back either"  
"What if I wanted to, and you wouldn't have to pay us back"

"I would feel guilty, what would I be giving you in return?"

"Bella don't you see your already giving up so much?" he sat up staring incredulously at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You are already risking your life by being with me, and that despicable boy hurt you, can't I do anything to make this whole situation easier?"

"No you can't. I enjoy spending time with you and I trust you. You didn't do this to me did you? You don't need to make anything easier for me don't you see that?"

"I want to make it easier" He almost whispered.

"Edward, I just, I don't think I could let you do that"

"I understand Bella, honestly I do, I just." He let out a sigh shaking his head "I have no idea how to describe this"

"Try" I said sitting up with him now as he looked away.

"Bella, I've explained to you why I don't feed on humans but you, your blood tempts me more than anyone's in this whole world. No" He stopped himself "Let me try that again. Carlisle changed all of us to save our lives, but Rosalie found Emmet dying. I've heard the story a million times in her head and yet I can't explain it. She saw him and I suppose you could say selfishly brought him to Carlisle. She fell in love with him, and the happiness she feels from him, the love, that is the only way I can explain the way I feel about you" His words were perfect and yet they came out in such a rush that it took me a little longer to decipher what he meant.

"Edward…I, I don't even know how to respond to that" He smiled at me again.

"Don't feel the need to return the words I would understand fully"

"It's not that, I feel that very same way, I just don't have a way of explaining it." I smiled at him.

"Would you mind if I tried something?"  
"Sure…I guess" He smiled at me his face moving closer to mine.

"Stay very still" I listened and became as still as I could.

I closed my eyes my heart rate increasing and my breathing decreased and at last his lips met mine. My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening as I wrapped my hands in his hair. He quickly stopped his lips freezing and removed my hands from his hair.

"Sorry" I apologized my lips brushing against his one last time as he politely pushed me back.

"Don't apologize it's my fault. I just, I don't know how strong I am yet Bella, and I have to be careful that's all"

"I understand."

He left it at that and we went back to our conversations about nothing in particular or important. As the darkness of night finally started to set in on us he suggested taking me home. Honestly I didn't want to leave him but I knew that I almost had to. I could never be sure if I would actually see him again tomorrow or anytime soon for that matter. That fact sent a fear through me as we finally reached his house and my truck. I sighed as I went around to the driver's side.

"I guess I better get going. I left Charlie without dinner" I was staring at the ground so that he wouldn't see the sadness in my face.

"Would you like to browse again for baby supplies tomorrow? With me?" He lifted my head by my chin.

"You are not paying for anything" I tried to give him a stern look.

"I said browse" his smile spread across his face.

"Sure" I said.

"May I pick you up in my car?" he asked.

"I suppose that would be okay" I smiled.

"Tomorrow then" and he kissed me one last time before I had to leave.

**I hope you guys liked it! I know I changed the location of the meadow but I wanted it to be closer to his home. I will try my best to update again soon. ~Isabella Angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for this taking so long. I've rewritten this chapter a million times but it was never how I wanted it I hope you enjoy!**

I woke up somewhat early for it being summer and checked out my window for Charlie. As I had expected his cruiser was gone and replaced by Edward's Volvo. I started walking down the stairs and heard his quiet knock. My heart rate immediately increased in response and as calmly as I could I walked to the door.

"Hello"

"Hi, come on in" I moved aside to let him through.

"Have you eaten?" He asked me looking at my appearance.

"Nope, sorry it will only take a little while for me to eat and get dressed"

"Take your time. I am in no hurry" I closed the door and walked into the kitchen with him following.

I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and then the cereal and milk. He stared at me as I ate and his expression confused me. "Are you all right?" I asked before taking another bite.

"Yes" He replied.

I quickly hurried to finish my meal and then excused myself to get dressed. I found what I wanted to wear but unfortunately the small bulge of my stomach did not agree with me. I sighed and moved on to a top that was a little looser. I was happy to find that my pants still fit just fine but told myself that I shouldn't get used to it.

I walked downstairs and he was waiting casually leaning against the front door. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes" And we walked out to his Volvo. The drive was quiet him asking simple questions that had no real meaning to either of us. With his psycho driving we made it there faster than seemed possible. He parked easily and came to get my door for me.

We walked towards the store and I stopped him once before we walked in. "You are not going to buy anything today" I told him.

"Agreed" He smiled and gave me a nudge to keep going.

The little bell rang just like the time before and once again the same older sales lady came over. Though she hadn't meant for me to see I could see the surprise by my newly developed little bump.

She quickly composed herself and asked "May I help you two?" She smiled though I could still see the shock.

"No we're just browsing" Edward said his hand on my shoulder. She quickly moved on to another couple shopping for their child.

We walked over to the clothing area Edward picked up a little unisex body suit. It was white with little ducks all over it and included socks with little duck heads at the toes. The whole set came with a matching bib and hat.

"Look how tiny it is" Edward marveled.

"Well babies aren't exactly as big as us" I chuckled at him.

"Well I knew that. I've seen babies, but I guess it just never hit me" He rubbed the piece of cotton between his fingers. I chuckled at him.

"I like that. Maybe I'll buy it. How much is it?" I asked. Ducks had always amazed me. All of my favorite outfits when I was little included some article with ducks plastered on it.

"Sixteen dollars" He replied looking at the price tag.

I took it from him and held it. The whole idea of a baby was suddenly becoming real to me. The idea somewhat scared me. I was still so young how was I supposed to take care of a baby in Charlie's small house? There was barely enough room for the two of us. I stopped right there. There was no need for me to have a break down in the middle of the store. I decided to pretend as if I had all the money in the world and not care. I also decided to pretend to actually buy the items.

Edward went around the store with me for about an hour taking notice to what I liked and disliked. I was finally done looking around the whole store and had the entire dream nursery – a nursery that I knew would never exist – planned out.

I paid for the little set with my money and was pleased. I now had an outfit for my little baby to come home in. Sure the baby would need a lot more than one outfit, but for now it was enough. Edward took me out to lunch and then he asked me if I would like to go back to his house.

"Are you sure? After my break down?" I asked him.

"Bella I've spoken to them since. They all know the situation their fine with you. They are just happy that I've found someone" I smiled at him.

"Okay I guess we can go then."

The odd turnoff to his house still shocked me. How could he find it every time? Or at all for that matter.

We stepped out and Alice was there immediately. "Hi Bella. Congratulations" Edward just glared at her as she pulled me gently out of the car.

"Alice" He said warningly.

"It's fine Edward calm down" I said. I had gotten used to the idea by now. "Thank you Alice"

"See Edward, I told you! So have you thought of any names for the baby? You'll be able to find out the sex soon are you going to?" Alice bombarded me with questions.

"Alice can we at least get her into the house before you start interrogating her?" Edward asked. Alice stuck her tongue out at him but still walked me into the house. She sat me down on the couch and suddenly most of the family was crowded around me. "Do I have to repeat my questions?" Alice asked.

"No. I remember. Names, well I really haven't had a lot of time to think of any yet – too much going on. I think I want to wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl." I said ignoring everyone around me. I was going to have to get used to them sooner or later.

"What fun is there in waiting?" Alice pouted.

"Alice already knows the sex of the baby" Edward told me sitting down next to me. "She is very anxious to tell you and the whole world" I chuckled.

"The fun is waiting is having a surprise" I told her. I was getting comfortable with Alice. More than I thought I ever would.

"But then you can't shop for the baby's clothes and decorate the nursery!" Alice said.

"Of course you can still buy clothes; they just can't have gender specific colors. I don't even have a nursery Alice, or a room for a nursery for that matter, so there is no need to decorate" Alice looked appalled at this.

"No nursery? Where are you going to keep the baby?" She asked. I held back the lump in my throat.

"I really don't know yet Alice. I suppose I'll have to clear out some things in my room to make space for a crib and changing table."

"But…but" Was all Alice could get out. I suppose that there was no worry for a family of vampires who probably had enough money to buy a whole other house right now. Edward and I spent so much time at the house that when we left it was pitch black. The rest of the conversations with the family was simple small talk.

When we got to my house I looked at the cruiser and back at Edward. "I don't want you to leave" I said.

"Then I won't I'll meet you in your room" He smiled and I looked at him confused. "I just have to drop my car off at my house" I was about to ask questions until I saw Charlie looking out the window.

I got out and told Edward I would see him later. I got into the house and smiled at Charlie. "Hi dad"

"Was that Cullen?" He asked.

"Yeah, he took me to Port Angeles today to look at baby stuff. Sorry we were so late we went to his house for a little while to hang out with his family."

"What's in the bag" Charlie asked.

I pulled out the little set. "I saw this and I liked it. I figured it would be okay since it was with my own money" I looked at him as he took the little piece of cotton in his hand and looked at it.

"You really are serious about keeping the baby hm?" He asked me.

"Of course dad. I wasn't lying when I told you that."

"Bella. It's just that. We don't have the room for a baby."

I knew the truth in his words and yet they hit me like a bomb. "I know dad. I'll figure something out don't worry" I could feel the tears and I walked up the stairs to avoid Charlie seeing me break down. I held my breath as I walked to my room and then I saw Edward sitting casually across my bed. I closed my door and he looked at me worried. I walked over to the bed and let the air out of my lungs, and with it the tears started.

I laid down on the bed and used his chest as both a pillow and a tissue. He wrapped his cold arms around me worried. "Bella darling what's wrong?" He asked me rubbing small circles on my back.

"I'm stupid aren't I Edward? How am I going to keep this baby where am I going to keep it? Alice was right" His shirt muffled my words.

"Bella, you're not stupid at all. Alice wasn't right. I told you I'll help you in any way I can" I started hyperventilating into his chest as the tears continued to fall.

"Edward, that's not fair to you"

"Bella, money isn't a problem for my family, I told you that."

"How would I explain that to Charlie?" I asked.

"You don't have to explain anything to Charlie. Your are almost an adult" I laughed. He was right though it was only a few more months before that would happen.

I couldn't think of what to say though. Edward took the silence as a hint that I wanted to sleep. He sung a little lullaby to me that I couldn't name. Very soon though my tears were dried and I was asleep forgetting about all the things that had gone wrong today.

**I hope that that was enough to tide you over. I must tell you that I already know the sex of the baby and the name, but I figured a surprise would be more exciting. I should be able to update soon if I figure out what I want to happen next soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I got really motivated and wrote another chapter. This one is pretty good I think. Enjoy! Just a note Bella is now at 18 weeks**

Edward spending the night became a routine – though Charlie didn't know. I woke up on my birthday once again in his arms. "Happy Birthday" He smiled at me. Today I had my ultrasound where I could find out the sex of the baby. I knew that I didn't want to though. I was taking a day off of school – along with Edward – to get my scan done. Charlie had agreed only because it was my birthday. Edward's parents of course couldn't have cared less because of the amount of times he had been through high school.

"How long until my appointment?" I asked in a raspy voice.

"About an hour, I decided to let you sleep in since it is your birthday" I smiled at him.

"I'm going to go take a shower" He unwound his arm from around me and removed his hand from my stomach.

As I undressed getting ready for my shower, I looked into the mirror. I saw something that hadn't been there before. I looked pregnant. I had always had my little bump, but now, now it was quite large. I got into the shower and tried to go as fast as I could trying to ignore my large tummy.

I got out and quickly realized that the clothes I had picked out were not going to work. I suppose that I should have seen this coming – and maybe prepared for it.

I combed my hair quickly and wrapped my body in a towel and walked back into my room. Edward was sitting on my bed and looked up surprised when I walked in with only a towel. "I'm fat" I said to him.

"No. You are pregnant. There is a difference." I gave him a dirty look before he continued. "Here Alice saw this happening she brought over these for you" He handed me a little blue top and a pair of tan pants.

"I'll have to remember to thank her" I smiled as I walked out the door to get dressed.

Before I could get out of the room though Edward said "She stocked your closet with enough clothes for at least a few months" He chuckled and I went into the bathroom.

I exited out of the bathroom to find Edward standing close to it. "Are you ready?" He asked me. I nodded and he took my hand walking me out the door. "I have to call Carlisle. He has a little hospital room set up at the house. I thought you would find that more comfortable, but he wasn't sure. So hospital or my house?" He looked at me worried.

"Your house. I'd rather not be out in public right now." He smiled at me.

"Alice will be oh so happy" He said.

"She took the day off too?"

"They all did" He smiled.

"So I was thinking after the appointment, I have a birthday surprise for you."

The rest of the drive was silent and Edward held my hand the entire drive to his house. I didn't expect anything less than what happened. Alice immediately came and helped me get out of the car as gently as she could. Edward and Alice walked on either side of me and into the house. We walked over to a little room and inside there was a little hospital bed with a lot of machinery that I couldn't tell you the function of.

"I didn't expect it to be like this" I said amazed.

"We wanted to have it set up so you could have the baby here too" Alice squealed.

Carlisle came up behind us then. "Of course it's your choice Bella, though I must tell you that this room is much more comfortable than what you would get in the hospital" I turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you Carlisle"

"Why don't we give Bella some privacy, we're going to need a urine test, and then could you change into that robe" I nodded as I went inside and closed the door behind me.

I changed into the gown and got into the bed after I had peed into the little cup. As I was settling in there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said.

"Edward would like to know if it's okay with you for him to come in" Carlisle said.

"As long as the only thing he sees is my stomach I'm fine with that" Carlisle nodded and let Edward come in. I could see Alice jumping behind him. "Would you like to come in as well Alice?" I asked she nodded and sprinted in. They both sat on opposite sides of me and held my hands. Carlisle rolled the top blanket down to grab the bottom of the gown and as he rolled the gown up he also rolled the blanket. There was never any skin but my stomach exposed. He was very good at what he did.

Carlisle started up the ultrasound turning to me. "I figured we would start with this if that's okay with you" I nodded at him. "So let me just explain what we are going to look for today. We are going to find out how many babies are in that stomach of yours, we will check the placenta and umbilical cord, and lastly we will make sure that our due date is accurate and that the baby is growing well and free of any birth defects."

"Shouldn't we already know how many babies there are?" I asked him

"Well sometimes in our first ultrasound an extra little baby can be hiding. Are you ready to begin?" I nodded. "I've warmed the gel so it shouldn't feel too cold to you."

Carlisle placed the gel onto my stomach and placed the little device onto my stomach. As he rolled it around he explained to me. "Alright we're looking good." His face twisted for a little moment and he looked at me. "It seems as if there are two babies in here" I took a deep breath surprised. "From the looks of it they do not share a placenta. That means that they are not identical" I looked over at Edward who smiled at me as Alice let out a little squeal.

"From what I remember you don't want to know the sex of the babies correct?" I was still shocked slightly.

I managed to respond with "No I don't want to know" Alice let out a groan.

The appointment was soon over and after changing I walked out into the living room where Alice was begging Carlisle to tell her the sex of the babies. "I will tell you after Bella, leaves Alice. I thought you knew already" Carlisle said.

"I know but I just want to make absolutely sure!" Edward walked over to me and took my hand. Esme was now in the room as well.

"Congratulations Bella" She smiled at me.

"Thank you Esme"

"If you all don't mind I'm going to take Bella to her surprise"

They all waved good-bye to me and we were on our way. The drive seemed slow I suppose because of the suspense. We pulled up to a little tiny house. "Edward you didn't" I turned to him.

"You don't like it?" he asked looking hurt.

"I love it, but, I feel bad" I told him.

"You need somewhere to stay. Especially with twins. I talked to Charlie about it already. He thinks I'm a little crazy but he was okay with you moving out, as long as you visit with his grandchild." I looked back towards the house.

"I suppose it is rude to refuse a gift hm?" I looked at him and a smile spread across his face.

"Do you want to go look inside? Esme, Emmet, and Jasper were moving all of your things in. Charlie's in there and I suppose we should give him the news that it's twins." He was rambling and I found it quite cute.

"Let's go" He got out of the car and helped me out as well. The outside of the house was beautiful, white with a patio and blue columns. The flowers were all beautiful surrounding the house along with a few bushes. As we reached the stairs Charlie opened the door smiling.

"Hi Bells" He said.

"Hi dad" I said as Edward supported my back up the small stairs.

"Isn't this great?" Charlie asked. "You've got a good man there." Charlie smiled at Edward.

We walked into the house and Charlie stopped us. "Before you go on your tour here's your, well I guess, it's kind of for the baby but well just open it" He handed me a little package.

I opened it up and inside was another little bodysuit – this time with turtles.

"Dad thank you!" I yelled as I hugged him. "I suppose I should tell you now…At the appointment we found out that it's twins" My dad's face went white.

"Bella that's great I think?" He said unsure.

"I'm happy dad but I can't decide your feelings" He chuckled.

"I guess it just came a surprise that's all I'm happy I swear"

Edward cleared his throat. "Shall we show Bella her new home?"

"Oh of course" My dad said.

The house was decorated – Edward told me thanks to Alice – perfectly. You walked into a living room/dining room/ kitchen. And in the back there were three bedrooms all close together. I couldn't have been happier. Edward was amazing for this and though I felt as if it was too much I couldn't help but be happy and thankful.

"I think I'll leave you to get settled in now. Remember though Bella, you'll always have a home at the house. You can come and stay anytime you need a break from the twins. Don't forget to visit please?"

"Of course not dad" I hugged him and off he went.

"So are you going to spend the first night with me in my new house?" I asked after Charlie drove away.

"Only if you want me to" He smiled.

"Of course I want you to" I changed into my new maternity pajamas and met him in my bedroom. "Isn't this great? No sneaking around, no fear that Charlie is going to walk and discover us" I smiled as I laid on his chest.

"I agree now go to sleep we have school tomorrow" I smiled and he once again sang me my lullaby.

**So there you have it twins! I didn't even know that it was going to be twins until I started writing this and it just kind of came out hee hee. As for Charlie being happy about Edward buying the house what does he have to be worried about really? His daughter is already pregnant and as most fathers are he is oblivious to even the slightest thought that anything could be going on. Of course he's not an idiot but again his daughter is already pregnant.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry to have concerned you all with whether this story was over. I promise that this story is long from being over. Sure the babies will be born soon but it's important that we get to know the two little babies as they grow right? While this particular story will end I am planning on a sequel of the twins growing through life.**

School was getting hard to deal with. People constantly staring at me, as if I didn't see them. Edward wouldn't let me walk too far either. He dropped me off at the front of the school – just like my parents did when I was in elementary school – and then went to park; he also made me wait at the front for him to bring the car around. I felt ridiculous. Sure my feet hurt every once in a while, but walking to the car couldn't hurt them that much more.

It was a Friday when I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen Jacob in forever. He was never in school anymore and I found it quite odd. He had been sick a while ago but we had never gotten an update. I got into the car with Edward as he pulled in and said "I think I'm going to drive over to Jake's house today"

"I don't know if you should do that Bella" Edward looked at me warningly.

"Why? I can still drive" I said.

"Just please don't" I was so confused.

"Fine. Can I have some alone time today after school?" I asked.

"Sure. Just call me when I can come over" he was always so understanding, it got sickening sometimes.

"Thanks I will" Edward pulled up to my house and quickly helped me out. I went inside and set my backpack on my dining room table. I looked at it for a minute and decided to hold off on the homework.

I walked over to my phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang three times before Jake answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Jake!" I said so happy to hear his voice.

"Oh hey Bella" He didn't sound happy about me calling.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." I said less enthusiastic than before.

"That's not a good idea Bella" he said to me.

"Why? Jake I haven't seen you in so long" We had been almost inseparable before.

"It's just not a good idea Bella"

"Why haven't you been at school Jake?" I asked.

"My dad is home schooling me. Listen Bella I have to go, but just stay away" and with that he hung up the phone.

I felt the tears welling up behind my eyes. I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way. I suppose it was the hormones that caused me to feel so strongly, but I didn't care. I walked as fast as I could to my truck and got in starting it. The noise surprised me. I hadn't driven in a while. I had to move the seat back a little bit but I could still reach the pedals.

I drove to the reservation and pulled up in front of Jake's house. I slid out of the truck trying not to fall or get stuck. I walked up to the door and it opened before I could even reach it. "Bella I told you stay away!" I had never seen Jake like this.

"Jake please just explain to me!" I begged of him.

"I can't Bella, we can't hang out anymore just go" I felt the tears start to fall and suddenly the twins kicked I put my hand on my stomach trying to calm down.

"Jake what happened to us?" I asked.

"Bella please just go, leave now" His voice had lost some of its edge. I knew that I wasn't going to get through to him. So I got into my truck and looked at him one last time. He wasn't the same. He was a different Jake. I started driving, but I couldn't make it far without tears clouding my eyes to the point that I couldn't see anything. I had made it just out of the reservation when I pulled over. I got out and decided to take a walk. I had only walked for a little while when I felt someone following me. I heard something rustling in the bushes but decided to ignore it.

"Hey sweets. Looks like your still a pregnant little slut hm?" I froze as the voice hit me. "I would have thought that you would have wanted to get rid of it no? How sad. I've seen you with your little boyfriend. How does he feel about dating a slut?" He reached his hand out and touched my face. I cringed away and tried to take a few steps back. He grabbed my wrists. "No I'm not done with you just yet" His grip tightened and the fear started hitting me. Out of nowhere it seemed Edward came.

"Let go of her" Edward screamed with a low growl following.

"Oh look it's the little slut's boyfriend how nice. What a great couple" He still didn't remove his hands and I was shaking now.

"I said let go of her" The grip intensified and then I think I started hallucinating. I saw a giant wolf run out of the bushes and then off he ran with the wolf following. I turned to face Edward, placing my face into his chest. Crying my eyes out and staining his shirt. "Bella you scared me half to death. Your future disappeared and then all Alice could see was that vile human finding you" I cried harder.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm sorry. Jake hates me, why can't I do anything right Edward why?" My thoughts all came out as one. I wasn't entirely sure that he could make out what I said.

He somehow had and replied "its okay shhh calm down. Come on let's get you home"

He moved me towards my truck and got into the driver's side. I laid in his lap as he drove and fell asleep. I woke up in my bedroom to a knock on the front door. I heard Edward say some profanities as I sat up.

"Who would come at this hour" I asked not really looking for an answer. I got up and walked to the door not really bothering with whom it was and opened the door to Jake. "Jake!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could get into my voice. Jake walked into my house without an invitation really. "How did you know I moved out or where I live for that matter?" I asked.

"Charlie keeps Billy updated" He said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Bella, I came to apologize. I just I don't see how this can work. Us being friends"

"Why Jake"

"I still can't tell you Bella"

"Yes you can Jake"

"No I can't"

"Would you like me to help?" In came Edward and Jake cringed away. "Look dog I'm no happier about this than you are"

"Would one of you please care to explain" I asked.

Jake nodded at Edward and he began. "Your little friend here is a giant dog" I heard a growl erupt from Jakes chest. "Okay fine have it your way, you would call him a werewolf" I looked at Jake. A werewolf? I started cracking up "Bella I don't find this very funny" Edward said.

"Well I do. Maybe I just need some sleep but my best friend is a werewolf and my boyfriend is a vampire that's pretty funny" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Do you mind if we have some time alone blood sucker?" Jake asked. My laughing stopped as Edward looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Go its okay" I told him

"I'll only be a little ways away" Edward said and then he was gone.

"Wow Bella you're I mean"

"Fat and pregnant yeah I know" I cut him off.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant but if you say so" he said. "How have you been?"

"Okay I suppose we had another ultrasound a while ago" I said.

"Really how was that? How far along are you now?"

"It was good. I found out that I'm having twins I'm about seven months now"

"Yeah Charlie told Billy about that" He asked. All I could do was nod.

Suddenly I felt little movements in my belly. "They're kicking. You can feel if you want" I said. Jake placed his hand on my stomach and it felt so hot. "Jake your temperature"

"Yeah I know. We werewolves run a little warm" I chuckled at him. "They're so strong" he said.

"Yeah I guess they are" I said.

"Does that hurt at all?"

"No it feels weird though having something move inside you" He removed his hand as the kicking stopped.

"I missed your birthday. Charlie said that you didn't need anything for the house, only the baby so here you go" He handed me two boxes. I began opening the bigger of the two boxes. Inside were two little bodysuits. They both said Double Trouble but one was white and one was black. "I hope that's okay. Charlie said you weren't finding out the sexes I thought that, that was neutral enough"

"It's perfect Jake I love it" I hugged him and his body warmth still set me off guard. I began opening the little box and Jake stopped me.

"I made this one"

I opened the little box and inside was a bracelet with a carved wolf. "Jake it's beautiful"

"If your blood sucker hadn't cut in that was the way I was going to hint at you the secret"

"Don't call him that Jake" Jake ignored my statement. I pulled him into a hug "Thank you so much Jake. Does this mean that we can hang out?" I asked.

"No. Not really. I'm still not allowed to see you really." I felt the tears coming I hated these hormones so much. "No Bella, don't cry please, I'll try it's just hard, I'll try I swear I will" he said drying my tears.

"You have to go don't you?" I asked.

"I should. I'll be back Bella or I'll call. I'll figure something out I swear I will" He said as he pulled me into another warm hug. "Your bl – Edward is anxious I'm going to go okay?" I nodded and then the warm was gone, replaced by the cold that I loved.

**I thought that Jake should come back in and since Bella was never told the story I needed Edward to help out. I'm not entirely pleased with this but it's a filler chapter. The jump was simply so that we can get closer to the birth. I really had no exciting things that could go in the fifth month. More excitement is soon to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Can I just say thank you! I was having such a bad night when I posted chapter 12, I had gotten my SAT scores and didn't do as well as I thought and my parents were bugging me to clean my room and put my laundry away, and you guys with your reviews made it 100% better! Thank you, you guys are amazing! Special shout-out to sonyabrady1971 – thank you for that support your drama will come though maybe not in this story but the sequel:D. So here it is your reward you deserve every piece of it!**

It was winter break finally – I didn't have to worry about homework, school, or anything – and for the first time in a while I wasn't doing anything over break. Usually Jake and I had long trips to the snow, but this time I was content and happier with being home. Edward and I spent a lot of time just sitting and watching T.V. and we were both pleased about it. I was so excited to spend my first Christmas in my own home, though I would be spending Christmas day with Charlie.

It was Christmas Eve when Edward got a call on his cell phone. When he hung up he said "That was Alice, we're going to my house if that's okay" I nodded. I never liked leaving my home that much anymore. I knew it would be okay though, Edward's house was like a home away from home. I hadn't slept that well last night – or any night for that matter – and as a consequence as soon as we started driving I was out like a light.

I woke up in what I could now recognize from countless visits as Edwards room. I was on his bed that he acquired one time when he had to leave to go hunting. "Edward?" I called out as I rolled over and my hand hit his stone hard body.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked almost silent.

"No. How long was I out?" I asked

"Only an hour" he replied

"You should have woken me up when we got here"

"You barely slept last night I just thought you should get some more"

"Well thank you I suppose"

"Esme has food downstairs for you"

"She didn't have to do that"

"Please you're like her daughter now. She couldn't let you starve"  
"I am a little hungry actually" I said as I felt the emptiness of my stomach. With that he got up and helped me up. He kept his hand around me as we walked down the staircase prepared to catch me at any sign of trouble. Esme had prepared an amazing meal for me and it was delicious. I was almost done when I felt a contraction. It wasn't anything too serious but it still caused me to grab my stomach. Edward looked at me worriedly. I stood up and started walking and the contraction simply got worse.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked following me as I walked.

"Contraction, but I think it's just false labor"

"Carlisle!" Edward called.

"No Edward its fine I think" I said. In a second though Carlisle was by Edward's side.

"Yes Edward?"

"I think Bella's in labor" Edward kept his voice as calm and collective as he could.

"Why don't we go ahead and get you in the bed Bella, just so we can check it out" I nodded and walked to the little hospital room again. Carlisle waited while I got into the gown and got into the bed before entering the room. He checked me and said "You are about 2 centimeters dilated" He hooked me up to the monitors and checked me a little more before saying "Edward was right you are in labor"

"But its early, are they going to be okay?" I asked frightened out of my mind.

"Your are at about thirty-six weeks, they may have some complications" Carlisle went outside and talked to Edward for about a minute before returning. I couldn't make out what they were saying but Carlisle came in and explained to me. "He's just running to get two incubators for the babies just in case. He'll be back soon"

Carlisle continued to explain that the babies may not be able to breathe extremely well after birth, and that there could be a few complications as far as their development. I wasn't too worried, I trusted Carlisle. "Edward still isn't back; do you want Alice to sit with you?" I nodded my head. And in walked Alice. I was just happy to have someone in the room with me other than the doctor.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Scared"

"Don't be scared, Carlisle wouldn't let anything happen to you or the twins"

"I know that, I'm more scared that I'm about to become a parent though"

"Don't worry about that either, you'll be fine" Edward walked in then and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I should go now" Alice said.

"No don't go I want you both here" I said grabbing her arm. She smiled and sat back down.

Carlisle came in with a needle and my heart rate on the monitor shot up. "Calm down Bella" Edward said squeezing my hand lightly.

"Bella, this is pitocin, it's going to induce labor a little more for you" he said calmly.

"Shouldn't we try to keep them inside?" I asked.

"I suppose that would sound right, but I would rather get them out, baby B is showing some signs of distress, nothing to be too scared about I promise. Usually babies recover quite quickly outside of the womb" I nodded as he brought the IV bag and needle over. I turned towards Edward and buried my head in his shoulder trying my best to ignore the needle. Edward rubbed little circles on the back of my hand until the IV was in. "There we go, all done" I looked back up. "This is going to help the contractions come so they are going to get a little more intense.

Every half hour Carlisle came into the room – Edward and Alice would step outside – and check me, and continue to increase the pitocin. After each increase it became more and more painful I did my best to breathe through the contractions but it was still horribly difficult. Repeatedly Carlisle asked if I wanted an epidural or spinal block, and I told him every time that I wanted no more needles anywhere in me. At ten o'clock Carlisle finally came in and told me that I was fully dilated and ready to push.

Edward stayed by me the entire time though he never looked anywhere but in my eyes. Alice stood by my side as well. The first few pushes felt as if I was doing nothing. Finally after about fifteen minutes of pushing Carlisle said he could see a head. I pushed a few more times and out came a baby.

"It's a boy" Carlisle said as he placed my son on my stomach. He was covered in blood and goo but to me he was beautiful. He had no sign of his father in him at all. He was perfect in every way and he immediately started screaming his lungs out. The cord was cut and Esme walked in taking the little baby boy away from me. "Alright Bella just one more and we'll be done here" I had tears in my eyes as I pushed. Baby B only took a few minutes and I heard quiet little cries as Carlisle said "It's a girl" She was a lot smaller than her brother but just as perfect. She looked like I had in my baby pictures. They were both born on Christmas Day.

The cord was once again cut and this time Rosalie came in and swept the baby away. I was a mother of two beautiful babies. "Bella we need the names" Carlisle asked holding the birth certificates.

I thought for a moment and I knew the names. "The boy is Ethan Anthony Swan" Carlisle quickly wrote in the name and once he was done I continued to my baby girl. "Her name is Angelina Natalya Swan" Carlisle once again wrote the name down.

Alice was jumping up and down by my side and I was pretty sure if it was at all possible Edward would be crying. "They're perfect Bella" I nodded and he kissed me sweetly.

"Alice, why don't you go call Charlie" Carlisle said. I had almost forgotten about my father. Alice nodded and off she went to make an excited call. I looked over to where Esme and Rosalie were looking at the babies. Esme wrapped the now clean little boy up and brought him over to me.

"He weighs four pounds seven ounces." She handed me my son and the tears started falling down my face again. I kissed his little head and smiled.

A few minutes later Rosalie came over with Angelina "She's breathing fine, she should be fine to go home soon. She weighs three pounds exactly" Rosalie then walked out of the room. I held my two babies.

Alice came into the room then "Charlie is on his way, we might want to move her to a different room, without all of this hospital equipment" Carlisle nodded.

I was quickly changed into pajamas gently by Esme and then transferred to the couch. Very soon after I was comfortable I heard a car approaching. My dad must have been anxious as the time between the car being turned off and the ringing of the door bell was very short.

Carlisle went and opened the door and in ran Charlie. He got to my side and kneeled by the couch. He looked at the two babies in my arms and smiled. "Meet your grandchildren, Ethan and Angelina" He smiled and reached his arm out to little Angelina who was trying to reach her hand out of the blanket.

"Bells, they're beautiful" He smiled. I was completely happy, no more than happy, euphoric almost. I had everything I could want for the time being. I was a mother and so happy. "When can she go home?" Charlie asked.

"She should stay here for a little while, just for monitoring, but you are welcome to come and spend Christmas here" Charlie smiled.

Charlie said that he wanted to leave me to get some sleep – and also noted that I should take advantage of sleeping before I brought them home. I nodded and off he went. I yawned and Edward came over. "Can I hold them?" I laughed at him.

"Of course you can, but be sure to give Alice a turn before she jumps out of her pants" He nodded as he took the babies. He looked perfect holding them and I fought back sleep. Alice came over and asked if she could hold one. Edward tried to hand her Angelina but, she had ideas of her own. Her little hands had wriggled their way out of the blanket and she was grasping tightly onto Edwards shirt. He chuckled and handed Ethan to Alice instead.

Edward came over and kneeled by me "Get some sleep love" He kissed my forehead and I was suddenly in a deep sleep.

**So there you have it the twins are born! I know a boy and a girl seems a little too perfect maybe but I had to do it. I was going to have more chapters before this but I was ready for them to be born as I'm sure you were. I think I'll go through a few nights with the babies in this story and then start a new one. Now a note about the names I chose them for very specific reasons. I always knew that the babies would be born on Christmas and originally when it was going to be "a" baby I had chosen a girl and her name was always Angelina – which means messenger. I thought the meaning fit because the baby really was a messenger. She helped Bella figure things out, though Bella didn't know the sex. And the middle name Natalya a little fun for me since it means Christ's birthday. When I found out it was twins I knew that it was going to be a boy. Ethan means strong – he is the bigger twin and to be in the womb with another baby it takes strength, Anthony is of course partly for Edward but it means praise worthy and aren't all babies worthy of praise especially when they are "perfect"? I hope the birth was at least okay I tried to do a lot of research, and a lot of the things I knew from working in the NICU, but since I haven't had a baby I'm sure there are some things wrong with it.**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to a winter wonderland. There was red and green all over. I looked at the large clock near me and found it to be nine-thirty in the morning. I heard a baby's cry from somewhere in the next room followed by Edward's voice quietly trying to calm the baby. Alice was running by when I guess she realized I was awake. "Merry Christmas Bella" she said in her sweet sing song voice.

"Merry Christmas Alice" I yawned out. Edward came in then bouncing Ethan in his arms.

"Alice did you wake Bella up?" Edward turned on her with anger in his voice.

"No Edward she didn't give him to me" Edward came closer and gave me my sweet boy. His cries calmed down quite a bit as a result.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme came in and asked.

"No. not really thanks" Esme nodded and walked out. "When is my dad coming?"

"In a few minutes. I was trying to get Ethan dressed before he got here" Edward said.

"Let me try" I started trying to get up and Edward pushed me back onto the couch.

"I'll bring the clothes to you" I nodded and sat back relaxing with Ethan in my arms. He came out with the outfit – a little white bodysuit with a little gingerbread man that said "yummy" and a Santa hat. I slowly unwrapped Ethan and he immediately protested. I did my best to quiet him down, but continued anyway. He was fussy, but once I got him dressed and rewrapped he was fine again.

"Did you already get Angelina dressed?" I asked as I bounced Ethan.

"Yes, I'll go get her" Edward said and off he went. While he was gone the doorbell rang. Alice went to the door and there was Charlie. Edward walked in with little Angelina in almost an identical outfit to Ethan's – the only difference being that instead of saying "yummy" it said "sweet" – "She was a little warm so I didn't wrap her up"

Charlie walked over to Edward and held his hands out for Angelina. Edward willingly handed her to him and then Charlie came to sit next to me. Angelina yawned and nuzzled her head towards my dad's chest. His smile grew larger than I had ever seen it before. We both sat there for a few minutes until Alice walked in with an armful of gifts.

"Alice what is all of that?" I asked.

"These are the babies, except for the five on top those are for you" She set the millions of gifts down in front of me. "I'll hold him while you open them" I unwillingly handed Ethan to Alice and took the five tiny boxes on top.

Inside all of the boxes were gift cards to various clothing shops. "Thank you Alice"

"Oh those are from the entire family don't mention it" I rolled my eyes and went on to the babies' gifts. "These are from everyone but me" I looked at her before continuing.

I opened the largest box first. Inside was a dual stroller. The second contained two car seats, one in pink and one in blue. In the end I had just everything I needed for the twins. I got a green diaper bag with a duck and buttons that said "cute as a button", two little bath tubs shaped like whales, a little bag filled with things needed to clean the babies, two bouncers, two swings, two take along swings, and two high chairs all with millions of animals all over it.

"Thank you" I said as Alice handed Charlie a few little envelopes with gift cards to a local electronics store.

"The rest of the presents are at your house. Carlisle said as long as you are up to it we can take you over and show you" Alice said excitedly.

I nodded to her though Edward looked at me tentatively. "I'll go bring the car around" he said and off he went.

"Alice you want to open up the car seats so we can get them in?" I asked and she nodded. She brought them into the kitchen – I guessed so she wouldn't have to use human speed to open them up – and was back in a few moments.

"Here, Bells let me help" Charlie strapped Angelina in and helped me with Ethan's. Edward came in and waited patiently while we got them both strapped in.

"Are you ready?" He asked I nodded and he came over to the couch and gently pulled me up off of the couch. Charlie grabbed the twins while Edward helped me slowly walk to the car. Charlie got ahead of Edward and I, and got the twins in the car. Alice divided the gifts between Charlie's cruiser and Edward's Volvo and off we were.

As we walked into the house I saw no boxes, and there appeared to be no change since the last time I had been to the house. Alice took Edward's place behind me and started walking me towards the bedrooms. She stopped in front of one of the soon to be baby nurseries. I looked at her confused and then she opened the door. I knew that this was Angelina's nursery and it was perfect. Alice was amazing, the walls were yellow with a little trim of flowers, and all of the furniture had matching flowers and ducks. I couldn't believe she had pulled this off and I loved it.

"Alice, wow" was all I could say.

"Come on that's not all" She took me by the arm and walked me to the second bedroom. This room was also yellow but had waves painted as well. Everything was covered in turtles. I loved it for Ethan, it was perfect. I had gone from having nothing to having everything I needed for my babies.

"There's still a little more" she said. I looked at her what more could there be?

This time she took me to my bedroom. She opened the door and by the bed there was a little crib decorated in animals and in the corner was a big rocking chair. "Thank you so much Alice" I said and gave her a hug.

From behind me I heard Charlie mumble something, but I couldn't make it out, over my happy tears that began to fall. A few minutes later Edward and Alice decided they had to get back home to celebrate with their family. Charlie had plans with Billy and Jake and I asked if I could go with him. A few minutes later we had everything we would need for the twins packed and we were heading over to the reservation.

**Sorry I know this was kind of short and boring, but it needed to be here. I will do my best to update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am the worst person! I am so sorry I haven't updated! My computer started being mean and I basically stopped even trying to use it. I now have a new one and it's summer and so here it is a new chapter.**

The drive to Jake's house was short and I was lucky enough that the twins slept soundly the entire way. When we pulled up to the house Jake was waiting looking out the window and when he saw me his face brightened and he ran out to meet me. With his long legs it only took about five steps for him to reach the car. He opened my door a big smile across his face.

"Bella!" He screamed. That woke Ethan and Angelina up and they began screaming. "Oh shoot sorry!" He said helping me out.

"It's fine don't worry about it" I said trying to make it sound believable. The truth was I was still tired but Jake hadn't meant to wake them up. Charlie got the babies out of the car and Jake escorted me into the house and over to the couch.

Billy rolled in as Charlie carried the screaming babies in. "Bella, hi, I didn't expect you to be here," He said smiling.

I sat down and Charlie brought the babies over to me. I took Ethan out first and he grasped my shirt as tight as his little hands could. "Would you like to calm her down?" I asked Jake. He quickly nodded and got her out.

"What are their names?" Jake asked as he started rocking her.

"This is Ethan and she is Angelina," I said, as Ethan started calming down. Angelina was still screaming just as loud and I knew that there was something else other than the abrupt wake up call. "There is a bottle in the bag if you want to try to feed her" I motioned towards the diaper bag.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Are you scared of a little baby girl?" I asked teasing.

He smiled, "no more scared for her" I laughed.

"Charlie would you like to heat up the bottle?" Charlie nodded and went into the small kitchen.

Ethan fell asleep and as I was about to put him back into his car seat Billy said "Do you mind if I hold him" I handed him to Billy just as Charlie brought the bottle back to me.

"Are you going to feed her or do you want me to?" I asked looking at Jake.

"Why don't you do it" I nodded sitting down again and taking Angelina and the bottle into my hands.

"How did you know she was hungry?" Jake asked in wonder.

"I just knew" there was no answer that I could give to him it came naturally.

We enjoyed a wonderful meal all together just like old times but this time we had two happy additions to the table. I could see us all gathering around this table for years to come as Angelina and Ethan grew from car seats and bottles to high chairs and soft foods until finally they could join us at the table. I knew that life wouldn't always be this simple with them and then it would have it's ups and downs, but I also knew that through it all we would have support and love from my father, the Blacks, and Edward and his family. These babies would officially be the most loved ever.

My first official night home with the babies was hectic to say the least. My dad dropped me off at my house and the babies were asleep. I knew that that wasn't going to last and did my best to quickly put them down in the crib in my room and get into pajamas. As I laid in bed though my mind raced with when they were going to be hungry again did I have enough bottles for the night? And diapers what about diapers did I have enough of those? I finally thought myself to sleep at around eleven.

My sleep was interrupted at midnight as I heard a pair of screams. I dragged my tired body out of bed and picked them both up. I took them into Ethan's room since it was the closest and laid them down on the changing table. Their diapers were both clean and so I guessed they were hungry. I put them both in their bouncers while I warmed the bottles. They only screamed louder and when the bottles were done I decided it would be better if I moved one of them into the car seat while I fed the other.

I decided to feed Angelina first and moved Ethan to the car seat. His face was now red and he was screaming louder than I ever thought his lungs could. Angelina wouldn't take the bottle though she was too busy screaming. I tried to soothe her, to burp her but nothing worked. I finally gave up and moved onto Ethan. I placed Angelina into her bouncer trying out my original idea. It of course was no use but I decided that she was a lost cause for now. Ethan took the bottle but after he was finished the cries ensued. I tried repeatedly to burp him but it seemed he just wasn't having it.

I finally gave into my wishes at two-thirty when the wails were still as strong as ever and called Edward. He was of course more than willing to come over, as was Alice, and within minutes the babies were being taken from my arms. As I lay in my bed all I could think about were their howls and how I should be the one taking care of them. Finally the cries quieted and as they did my tears started falling. I couldn't explain them other than I was disappointed in myself I felt I was a failure. I couldn't stop them as Edward walked in and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't answer him as he asked me what was wrong only bury my head in his chest and cry the unprovoked tears. I finally fell asleep as my sobs quieted.

**So there you go I will try my best to update again soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have recently gotten very motivated to write and so here is another chapter.**

I woke the next morning wrapped in Edward's arms. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have called you" I said as I laid my head on Edwards chest.

"Bella you have nothing to be ashamed of, you needed help. Charlie has been calling for a while now"

"I guess I should call him back, how are the babies?" I asked getting up to get the phone.

"They are fine. They fell back asleep at around five" I nodded as I dialed the familiar number.

The phone rang three times before Charlie picked up. "Hi Bells, how was your first night?" he asked.

"Hard, they woke up and just wouldn't stop crying"

"I told you it was going to be hard. Do you have all your homework done from break?" I rolled my eyes.

"I knew it would be hard dad, and no I still have a little more to do, but it should be okay I still have a week before I have to go back."

"Well if you'd like I wouldn't mind spending some time with my grandchildren, while you get some work done" I was pretty sure he was holding his breath waiting in anticipation.

"Sure dad that would be great what time?" I gave in he deserved time with them.

"Whenever you want, I'll come over there" I could hear the smile on his face.

"How about around two? It shouldn't take me too long to do the work and then I could make dinner for us?"

"The time works but I was supposed to have dinner with the Black's again tonight"

"Oh, well that's okay dad, you go ahead and do that then"

"No, no let me give them a call would you mind having a few extra mouths feed?"

"No of course not let me know what they say"

"Will do" And then he hung up. No sooner had I put my phone down then Ethan started crying.

"Sounds like someone is ready to eat lunch," I said and Edward chuckled.

"May I help? Or would you rather I leave?"

"Stay!" I practically yelled. I blushed and Edward once again chuckled. "Can you heat up a bottle?" He nodded and I got Ethan out of the crib. "Hello my little boy" I baby talked to him. I got a burp cloth and placed it over my shoulder. I sat in the rocking chair and tried rocking him waiting for Edward to return with the bottle. His cries slowly got quieter though they didn't stop. I looked into the crib and Angelina was surprisingly asleep still. She looked so peaceful and my heart swelled with love as I watched her chest slowly rise and fall.

Edward returned with the bottle and I started feeding Ethan. "She's beautiful isn't she?" I asked. Edward looked down into the crib at the sleeping baby. A smile spread across his face and in his eyes I saw love.

"She is" He placed his hand on her stomach feeling the air rush into her lungs. Her eyes opened but no cries resulted. He picked her up and she held tightly onto his shirt. His smile grew; she definitely already had him wrapped around her finger. "Have you thought about what you are going to do with them when you have to go back to school?" He looked into my eyes for a split second before they returned to Angelina.

"No, I avoided that thought for a while, I thought I'd have more time"

"Well, I know Charlie has to work so that's out of the question, and Esme offered to" I thought about it before answering him. I wished I could just stay home with them everyday, but I knew school was important and that I needed to be in class to do my best. I knew Esme would take great care of them and that they would be in the best hands possible.

"You can tell Esme yes" The school provided a daycare service, but I didn't want them there. I didn't want someone outside of the family raising them while I was getting an education. Esme had become family as did the entire Cullen family and I knew that they were the only ones I would trust to watch them.

"While you burp him I'll get her dressed, Charlie will be here in an hour. I looked at the clock and sure enough it was already one, happy time with my babies passed so quickly and it made me sad. Ethan relaxed and nuzzled his head into my neck. I slowly rocked him until Edward returned with Angelina. I could tell Alice had shopped for her. She was wearing a long sleeve dress that had a ladybug and flower on it with little white socks.

I got up and walked over to them both. I kissed the top of Angelina's head her soft hair brushing against my lips. "I'm going to go get him dressed while he's calm"

Edward nodded and I went into Ethan's nursery. I opened up his dresser drawer and was surprised by how stocked they were. Alice had definitely done some damage. I looked through and found the perfect outfit, a little blue body suit with blue pants and white socks. Ethan was surprisingly calm throughout the changing and when I got back to my room it was almost time for Charlie to be here.

"I guess I should go now," Edward said standing up from the rocking chair.

"Will you come back tonight? With Alice?" I asked.

"Of course if you want us to" He smiled and kissed me. He handed me Angelina and away he went. Angelina didn't enjoy having to leave Edward's cool arms and became fussy. I tried to set Ethan in the crib but he didn't want to leave my arms either. The doorbell rang and with my arm full with the two fussy babies I could only yell at Charlie that the door was open.

"Where are you Bella?"

"In my room" I heard his steps grow closer as I tried to calm both babies at once.

"Here let me take her" He carefully took Angelina out of my arms and I began to rock my son. Angelina slowly calmed in Charlie's arms she wasn't as devoted to him as she was Edward but anyone looking at them could tell she adored her grandfather as well.

"Thanks dad, did you call the Black's?" I asked trying to make quiet conversation as the babies' cries were silenced.

"They'll be here around seven is that enough time for you to finish all your work?"

"More than enough, I guess I should figure out what I should make"

"No, Billy said that he already had the food ready, they are going to bring the meal over here, I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all less work for me"

"That's what I thought, speaking of work" He let the sentence trail off.

"Okay, okay let me grab my bag" I walked into my closet and got my backpack and then walked into the living room. I placed Ethan in his bouncer and this time it seemed he enjoyed it, I supposed because he wasn't already upset. I kept him facing me and he seemed happy. "She hasn't eaten yet I think you should warm up a bottle" he nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I started working and for two hours the only sounds were Charlie playing with Ethan and Angelina. At that time the babies were crying again and my homework was done. I got Ethan out of the bouncer and guessed that he needed a diaper change. He kept kicking and screaming through the whole ordeal and even after it didn't stop I knew that it was probably going to be another long night. I heated up two bottles and while Ethan gratefully took it, Angelina wouldn't. Charlie was trying everything and she just wouldn't stop. I handed Ethan to Charlie and took Angelina. I tried everything that Charlie had and it was no use. I knew who she wanted. Edward.

When it was close to six thirty I finally asked "Dad can you hand me my phone?"

"Sure why?" He asked.

"I think she wants Edward" he rolled his eyes. "He can always calm her down dad, I don't know what else to do"

"You can't always depend on him Bells"

"I know that dad, but I don't want to see her like this do you?" He thought about it for a second and handed me the phone.

"Hello" I heard the sweet velvety voice answer. He heard the cries and quickly asked, "Is everything okay Bella?"

"She's been crying for two and a half hours would you mind coming over here quickly?" He said yes and arrived in a few minutes.

"That was fast" Charlie snickered.

"I was in the neighborhood" Edward said being more pleasant towards Charlie than he deserved. "Come here angel" I handed her to him. Her cries slowed as Edward rocked her. "Do you have a bottle for her?" I nodded and went to warm it again. When I returned Angelina's cries were little hungry whimpers. Edward was still there when the doorbell rang.

"Dad can you let them in?" He nodded and walked out to the living room.

"Let me get her to sleep and then I'll leave" Edward said to me. "Go greet your guests" I smiled and went into the living room where Jake and Billy were.

"Hi guys" I smiled. Ethan was in Jake's arm asleep it seemed "Edward is just getting Angelina to sleep and then he's leaving dad"

"Okay I'm just heating up the food" I heard Charlie yell from the kitchen.

Edward came out a few minutes later. "Hello Jake, Billy. I put her in the crib she was pretty worn out" Both Jake and Billy's faces showed hatred.

"Thank you I'll call you later" He nodded and left.

A little while later we all joined at the kitchen table. I had the baby monitor with me in case Angelina woke up and I placed a sleeping Ethan in the crib as well. The conversation at the table was the same old things about what we had done since yesterday and then Billy spoke up.

"Bella have you figured out what you are going to do with the twins while you go to school?"

Charlie decided to speak up for me "The school has a daycare during school hours"

"Actually I'm not going to take there," Charlie looked at me confused "I don't want them there this early, with other children, and Edward's mother offered to watch them for me"

"Are you sure it's better to leave them with a stranger?" Charlie asked in between bites. Billy nodded in agreement. I knew his reasons had nothing to do with what Charlie was talking about.

"She's not a stranger dad, I've met her and plus I don't have the money for anything else" I knew that that would shut him up. The meal went on with small talk and the babies were still asleep when everybody left. I called Edward to come back to the house. The night passed smoothly and Edward let me sleep the entire night. I needed it I knew that I needed to learn to take care of them without his help but I was absolutely exhausted and didn't care.

**There you have it another chapter. I'm thinking this is the last "newborn stage" chapter I think I'm going to have them age up. There is not a lot that can go on at this age, they eat and sleep. I hope to update really soon but I must say that this quick updates won't last for long. I am going on vacation and then when I get back from that I am working 12 hour shifts the next two days. I will do my best to write while I am motivated and promise at least one more chapter before I leave!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so here it is another chapter, one note first though. I now have writers block. I don't know where else this story should take them, so it's up to you my readers to review or message me with ideas. If I like your idea I'll write a chapter with it and of course I will give credit to you as well.**

The babies had grown in their six months. They both had the same big brown eyes that would shine when they smiled. They would smile at funny faces, and respond to their names now. The nights were so much better and I was able to take care of them without Edward's help though he was always there anyway.

Their personalities had emerged and it was easy to predict how they would react to any situation. Angelina was my little observer, never doing anything until Ethan did or until she had watched an event for at least a little while. Ethan was the complete opposite he always had to learn the hard way and test everyone and everything until he got a reaction. Ethan was also very protective of Angelina and it surprised me at such a young age. They didn't like being apart and when they were they constantly searched for each other. I couldn't imagine life without one or the other because they were practically attached at the hip.

They spent their days while I was at school with Esme as planned and before this happened Charlie got to know her well. He accepted her as a better place to stay than the school's day care and became comfortable with the entire family. She would go grocery shopping with them for me during the day and spoiled them to no end.

Charlie loved coming over on the weekends during school while I did housework and homework and listen to their babble and imitations. They were able to sit up by themselves now and they often enjoyed dropping items or banging things together. They would respond to their names and would always smile.

It was finally summer and I enjoyed spending time with them and watching all the ways they changed. Our days were often spent with the Cullen's at their home and on the weekends it was time with the Black's and Charlie.

While at the Cullen's house Edward and I were giving the babies their nightly baths as we were spending the night there. They enjoyed playing with the water and even more splashing Edward and I.

Alice came in and Angelina gave her a big toothless grin. "Hi Angelina" Alice cooed. Angelina laughed and splashed the water. "They really like the water don't they?" Alice asked.

"Alice I told you not to" Edward said.

"Edward, let her ask there was never any harm in that" I said as Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait here I'll be right back" And she was off. Within seconds she was back with some type of clothing in her hands. She held out two little bathing suits.

"You want to put them in bathing suits to take a bath?" I asked sarcastically.

"No Bella I want to take them to the lake!"

"Alice they can't be in the water when it's cold and cloudy and you certainly can't be seen in the sunlight"

"You don't have to worry about that, we have an area that nobody knows about it will be perfect!" I thought about it and looked at how much the babies enjoyed the bath.

"Alright Alice, I give in when do you want to go?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to Bella" Edward said to me.

"Tomorrow" Alice chirped with a smile on her face.

"Okay tomorrow it is then" Edward looked at me questioningly and I just smiled.

The babies loved all of the scenery on the drive to the lake and their laughs made me realize that this may just work out without a lot of tears. When we pulled into the secluded area it was beautiful. There was no one to around at all just like Alice had said and I was happy that I was going to get to spend this day with my babies first real water experience in private with family only.

I was holding them both and as soon as they saw the lake Ethan began reaching towards the water. As much as I would have loved to just run in the water with them both we had to set up a little first. We set up towels and a little umbrella for when Ethan and Angelina got tired or needed a nap. I wasn't much help during this process though I'm sure I would have only gotten in the way if I had tried. I set them on the covered towel and took off their cover clothes to reveal their bathing suits and their baby fat. We had put sunscreen on them back at the house and all that was left was to put hats on their heads.

Ethan reached out to me and pointed towards the water. "Okay, Ethan let's go" Angelina was much more about observing her surroundings first. She started crawling off the towel and was playing with the ground beneath it. I tried to pick her up but she refused. She wanted her brother to go first and I knew it. "I'm going to take him in"

"I'll sit with her you and Edward go" Esme said. Edward nodded and walked towards me and took my hand. We walked into the water and though it was a little chilly for me we continued. We walked deeper and deeper until the water just touched Ethan's feet. He looked down at the water and reached for it. I took that as a sign that he was ready for more. We got in so he was waist deep and he squealed with happiness. He splashed the water and I looked over to the shore to see Angelina reaching out towards the water.

"Here you want to hold him while I get her?" I handed Ethan to Edward and began exiting the water. "Hi angel are you ready to go in too?" I picked her up and she shivered against the cold water on my swimsuit. I ignored it since it didn't seem to bother her too much and began walking into the water. She was still very cautious I guessed because of the amount of water that was there and tried to lift her legs as far away from the water as possible. She turned her face towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It's okay, just water, like in the bath" I said rubbing circles on her back. I stopped where I was since she was already apprehensive. I was only up to my ankles in the water and so I sat down with her so she could get used to the water. Angelina just looked around at first of course. I began bringing the water to her and splashing her legs. She got brave and started trying to reach into the water. I picked her up and started walking farther towards Edward and Ethan. She slowly lowered her legs into the water and as she started playing with it a smile spread on her face as she looked up at me.

We got to Edward and Ethan and Ethan reached towards me. I took him from Edward and for an hour they played in the water splashing each other and Edward and I. Eventually the rest of the family joined us in the water to play with the babies. After about an hour my angels began resting their heads onto my shoulders and I knew that they were done. I got them out and dried them both off and dressed them in dry clothes. They fell asleep during this process and I got them ready to leave the beauty of the lake. I got them both strapped into their car seats and off we went to home.

**I look forward to your ideas :D.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is going to be a bit of a dark chapter. I have cheryl1972 to thank for this idea so everybody clap for cheryl1972 and the end of writer's block(we hope)! Keep giving me your ideas though.**

I was spending the night alone with the Ethan and Angelina. Edward was going hunting but had promised to be back later that night. The babies were bathed and fed and were in their rockers slowly falling asleep. As I watched them I slowly fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to the door being closed.

"Edward?" I said groggily. No answer. "Dad?" again no answer. I was starting to think I had just imagined the noise when suddenly I was grabbed by the neck.

"Hello slut" the breath whooshed out of me. It was _him_. I knew this day was coming I had just wished I could have had more time. The room was dark and the only senses I could use were sound and touch. I felt a blade at my neck and when I tried to move away he brought it closer slicing my neck. I tried to hold back my scream but I couldn't and suddenly I heard the babies start crying. "I wouldn't try that again"

"Please leave them" I breathed out of fear. He brought the blade to my collarbone and sliced again to my chest. I screamed out again.

"Don't talk again" His hand left my neck and I heard his steps go towards the cries. I held back from yelling for fear of what he would do. I could only sit there and shake out of shock. I tried to reach for my phone but my hands shook and I made too much noise. I heard Angelina's cry grow and I knew he had cut her.

"No please!" I yelled. I suddenly heard both Ethan and Angelina's cry grow. I tried to stand up but was too queasy from the smell of the blood. I heard a shot and I was down. I knew that I had no hope left. The world became distant and my sight was blurred whether by tears or by shock I couldn't say. As my breathing and heart rate slowed I could only hope that he would spare my babies, my angels. I heard one last loud noise and at that I was out.

I woke to a beeping and my hands moved to my nose trying to remove whatever was there. "No" I felt a cold hand move my hand. I groaned as I opened my eyes to a hospital room. I turned my face to the left and I saw Edward. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Not so good" my voice was raspy, my throat sore. I tried to move my hand to my throat and felt a tug. An IV great. "Where are they?" I asked through the pain.

"Charlie is with them in pediatrics" he said.

"Are they okay?"

"The police got him there will be a trial soon" He was avoiding the question and that scared me.

"Edward, please?" I begged.

His eyes met mine and I held my breath "Bella he cut very close to their hearts and they were very deep, they had some trouble making it through the surgery," he paused searching my eyes "They're fine I promise, Bella, they're still unconscious, Carlisle is with them"

"When can I see them?" A nurse walked in then.

"How is the pain sweetie?" The nurse walked over to look at my monitors and check my IV.

"My throat hurts and I'm a little sore"

She nodded, "That's to be expected"

"When can I go see my babies?" I asked.

"Why don't we have you rest a little more" She played with the IV and I knew that there was no arguing this one. I looked to Edward and was quickly asleep again. I awoke with only a nurse checking my monitors.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were awake. They are all in pediatrics"

"Can I go see them?"

"Let me see what I can do" She winked at me and smiled. She returned five minutes later with a wheelchair. I felt my aches as she helped me into the wheelchair. She wheeled me up to pediatrics and finally into the room. I was happy to see that they had kept them together in the same room. I could hear their quiet breathing and I knew that they were asleep.

The nurse left us to our privacy. I tried to stand up but the pain was too much. I couldn't see them I could only hear their monitors and breathing. Everyone but Edward left. "How are they?" I tried to stretch so I could see them but it was no use.

"They're fine. Asleep."

"How long have they been sleeping?"

"A few hours. They gave them some medicine that made them tired"

"How bad is it?"

"Bella, it's just for the pain, so they are comfortable"

"When can they go home?"

"Carlisle is trying to convince them to let you all stay at my house"

"When will we know?"

"It should be soon, Charlie would need to sign papers though"

Carlisle had of course persuaded the hospital staff that he was trained enough to handle cleaning and dressing wounds and providing medicine at his home. It took some convincing with Charlie that I would be more comfortable and in better hands at the Cullen's house but eventually he gave in. And so in typical over-the-top Cullen fashion the babies and I were taken to the Cullen house in ambulances with another few cars following behind filled with people and equipment.

It took a long time for everything to be set up and by the end of it I was exhausted. I stayed awake until Charlie left for home promising he'd be over again tomorrow. As tired as I was I still hadn't seen the babies since before the incident. "Edward please can I see them?"

"Bella, you need rest"

"Please, just a minute I haven't seen them" He looked at me and nodded. He picked up one and immediately I could see it was Angelina. She wasn't dressed except in a diaper and I could see the stitches. She had cuts on her arms and all over her stomach. He placed her in my arms and she was very warm. She was still asleep and I could now see she had a cut across her cheek.

I looked up and Edward had Ethan in his arms. He put him in my arms and I could tell that Angelina had had it much worse. He simply had one on his shoulder and one more across his chest. I knew that sleep was going to overtake me soon so I placed a kiss on top of both of their heads and handed them to Edward.

I woke up to Angelina crying. "We need to get her temperature down, Rosalie go fill a bath with lukewarm water"

"Is she okay?"

"She has a fever" Carlisle said.

I stood up and knew that I had pain medications in me since I wasn't as achy as before. I placed my hand on her forehead and of course Carlisle was right.

Rosalie walked in then with a little tub. "Here Carlisle" Carlisle nodded and took Angelina's diaper off and placed her in the tub.

"Rosalie can you check Ethan's temperature" I watched as Angelina's cries continued.

"It's not as high as hers but he has a fever too"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means they probably have an infection" Carlisle said. "Go get the antibiotics and get Alice or Edward to start another bath.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"I'm going to give them an antibiotic and check their stitches I may need to take them out"

I felt a cold hand on my back and turned to see Edward. "Alice is getting the bath ready"

"Could you hold her in the water while I get him ready" Edward walked over and did as Carlisle said. Angelina's cries calmed at his touch but when I felt her forehead she was still really warm.

Rosalie returned with the antibiotics and Alice with the bath. Alice placed Ethan in the bath while Carlisle came over to check on Angelina. "I think they just need the antibiotics, we'll see how it goes with those"

The babies and I both recovered and in the end all that was left were a few light scars. The trial was held shortly after and I wasn't really sure what happened to him. I had gone only to tell my story. I didn't want to be there, but Edward assured me that he was never coming near me again.

We were back in our house and while Charlie was watching the twins Edward and I were out at dinner. "Bella I wanted to talk to you about something"

I swallowed my bite of food "What?"

"I wanted to give you this" he pulled out a box and there was a ring.

"Edward this better not be what I think it is"

"No, Bella, it's not an engagement ring. A promise ring"

"Then it better not be promising an engagement"

"No" he chuckled. "I want to adopt Angelina and Ethan. I know I can't until I'm 18 again, so it's a promise that one day if you let me I will propose and they will be my children"

I looked at the ring "Edward are you sure?"

"I'm sure that I love you and I love them, that's all this means Bella, it doesn't mean we are getting married next year or even in two just eventually" I didn't look up from the ring as Edward took my hand in his.

"You really want to be tied to me and two children? We won't live forever you know that don't you? Eventually I'm going to be old and you'll still be seventeen"

"Bella that doesn't matter right now, worry about that later"

I decided to leave it alone. "Are you going to put the ring on me or what?" he smiled and took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger.

"Are you done?" I nodded. He paid the bill and we left for my house.

**So there you have it! Keep sending me your ideas I may need them!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here it is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long I have summer reading galore and I was working 12 hour shifts. Now I've started school again and I have AP Literature and Langauge which means I write around 3-4 essays a week not leaving a lot of motivation for writing this. I will do my best to update but I will not update with crap so don't expect speedy ones.**

The summer quickly came to a close and I was sad. Ethan and Angelina were growing so fast and I didn't want to miss a thing. Their first words had already been spoken and though it upset Charlie they were already calling Edward "daddy" and Edward loved it. They were crawling and had just started trying to stand up. I wanted to be there for it all and yet I couldn't.

Esme and Carlisle fit the grandparent role well and Ethan and Angelina adored them both. Angelina loved being Alice's little doll and though her closet was already filled to the brim with clothes there were constantly more being added. Ethan and Emmet were practically inseparable and Ethan was constantly trying to follow Emmet everywhere. Jasper stayed away from them most of the time for safety.

It was my birthday and Edward had been acting suspiciously all through the day and even Alice wouldn't answer my questions. Edward and I were alone in the car and driving to his house. The silence scared me and I could only stare out at the cloudy sky as we rushed by the streets.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. His eyes turned to me.

"I'm fine" he said turning down the unmarked exit.

"That's not what I asked though," I mumbled as I looked away. I knew he had heard me though.

He sighed and I turned to face him. "Everything is okay Bella. Alice has just had some visions lately" he left the sentence hanging.

"What kind of visions?" I asked, but it was already too late we were at his house.

He walked over to my door and when I got out he stopped me. "I'm sorry that I've been rude, she's just seen other vampires coming, nothing to worry about, but it would make me feel better if you stayed here until they left." I smiled at him and he kissed me. "Let's get inside" He said.

We walked through the front door and I immediately saw the balloons and the streamers tied to the staircase. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders, he was going to get it for this one. I put on a smile on though to make the rest of them happy. There was a beautiful cake on the table and then my eyes met the rest of the Cullen's. Suddenly I saw the twins crawl to me both in somewhat formal outfits.

I broke the silence since all of their faces were waiting in anticipation as to what my reaction would be "Aw you guys didn't have to do this, thank you" Alice's face broke into a smile as she ran to me.

"I told them you would love it" I looked and observed the house more in depth. The cake was definitely too large for the babies and I, but beautiful nonetheless. There was a table stacked with presents. Suddenly out of nowhere tears began to fall.

Edward moved closer to me and placed his hand on my back. "Bella why are you crying?" I turned to bury my face into his chest.

"I don't know" It was the truth they fell without cause.

Edward moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Do you want to go to my room?" I nodded and I was swiftly lifted up and the next thing I knew I was in his bedroom.

"I'm sorry I don't even know why I'm crying"

"Don't apologize Bella" He rubbed small circles on my back and I slowly calmed down.

When at last my tears stopped for a while there was a knock on the door, and in walked Alice with Angelina. "Sorry to interrupt"

I shook my head "You didn't interrupt anything Alice"

"You still have to open up your presents" Alice smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, let's go" I grabbed Edwards hand and he willingly stood up and followed.

The present opening seemed like it would never end but finally it was time to take the twins to see Charlie for their weekly "grandpa" night. "Hi Birthday girl!" I had driven myself telling Edward that Charlie would want some family time alone because of the occasion.

"Hi dad!"

"How was the party?"  
"You knew about it too?" I said.

"Alice called to make sure it was okay with me. I was hoping we could go out to dinner tomorrow though, alone?"

"Sure dad, no problem"

"Did you eat?"

"We had some cake. Angelina and Ethan loved that" Charlie chuckled. They had gotten frosting all over themselves luckily Alice had an emergency "drawer" (it was truly more like a closet than a drawer) for such cases.

"Pretty soon they'll be eating their own birthday cake" I couldn't believe it in only a few months they would be a year old.

"I'm sure Alice already has that all planned" I rolled my eyes.

My cell phone began ringing and I handed my dad the twins. "Hello"

"Bella where are you?"

It was Edward and I could hear a twinge of worry in his voice. "At my dads house still why?"

"Alice is coming to get you"

"What, Edward why? What's going on" I whispered.

"I can't explain now she should be there soon" and then he hung up.

Charlie was clueless playing with the twins. "Alice is coming to pick me up, we're going to have a girls night" I smiled playing off my fear.

"Oh, okay well have fun" As he said the words I heard the car horn.

"That's her" I kissed Ethan and Angelina on the head and ran to the car unsure of when I would see them again let alone where I was going.

I got in the car and looked at Alice with a death glare she probably didn't deserve. "What is going on?"

"The other vampires they got here sooner than expected. They picked up our smell and came to visit. They were truly curious about us. You left your jacket. They picked up on the smell. One of them is a tracker." Her choppy sentences allowed the information to sink in.

"The babies Alice! My dad! What about them?"

"He wants you Bella. Not them" She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Where are you taking me Alice?"

"Away"

"Why you where's Edward?" I begged of her the tears slowly filling my eyes.

"Your scent is linked to him Bella, it wasn't safe" She looked away her eyes darting from mine. "I'm sorry" she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Take me back I can't leave them there Alice I can't!" I screamed at her.

"Don't worry Bella Carlisle and Emmet are watching outside their safe I swear"

"What's going to happen then Alice we're just going to keep running forever?"

"No. They're going to find him Bella I swear then you'll be able to go back home I promise Bella, they'll be safe. They wouldn't let them get hurt"

I felt bad and so I kept my questions quiet. The tears rolled down my face as their faces passed through my mind.

**In response to a few reviews I've gotten as you can see this will somewhat end like Twilight, but as far as a new moon like story I'm very unsure. I have to think about Edward a lot. Would he really want to leave Bella when he has the twins as well? Is he that strong? And at the same time it pulls me in other directions as well the twins are even more reason for him to leave for him to protect them all. I'm very torn. So we shall see what happens.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have to apologize for how long this took but…okay I have no excuse other then it was so hard for me to get this the way I wanted it. I'm still not exactly happy with it but for now it will do. I have an epilogue planned and it should be up before the weekend. Now I need your opinion. Do you want a sequel? Or not. I'm totally willing to write one if there is a demand but otherwise maybe I'll try something different.**

I awoke in surprise. The night had ran away and in its place the sun shone high. I knew we weren't in Forks and my throat ached from crying. As I heard the ground rushing beneath me the first thought into my head was Angelina. I wondered if my dad had begun worrying yet. Probably not. I'm sure he simply figured Alice had kept me out late. I wondered what they would think. Would Alice let me call them to tell them I couldn't be there tonight? I stopped there as I felt my tired and aching eyes released a single tear.

"Are you hungry?" Alice's voice raised above the sound of the tires on the pavement. "Edward said to make sure you eat. It's been a while"

"Sure Alice" I knew it sounded rude but I didn't have the strength to be polite.

"Is here okay?" She looked into my eyes and I could see that the sorrow was still in her eyes.

"Sure Alice" I made no effort and ordered the first thing on the menu. I ate in silence picking slowly at the food. It had no taste and my stomach constantly protested, but I ate it to make Alice happy.

The road was the only sound as our drive continued and I did my best to keep the tears at bay. Every few minutes, however, a tear would escape and burn down my face. I could only imagine how I looked at that point. I could feel the redness beneath my eyes as the tears rolled away and I was sure my eyes themselves were red.

Alice's phone rang and she quickly answered. For a minute she was speaking much to fast for me to understand until at last her speech slowed handing the phone to me and said "Edward wants to talk to you"

I took the phone with happiness "Edward?"

"Alice is taking you to a hotel nearby, we lost their trail, I'm coming to get you" there was no love or devotion in his statement simply a statement, but hearing his velvety voice still stopped my heart.

"Alice said something about a tracker before"

"Yes, one of them was, he's going to keep trying to find you. That's all it means, but we'll be more prepared, it won't be a surprise. It will probably be best if you stay at my house and only my house until we get him. You'll be safe, it's just better to get you back here before any suspicions are raised" I barely heard a word he said, but I knew that he was coming to get me and I would be safe.

"Have you seen Ethan and Angelina?" I asked my heart skipping a beat.

"I picked them up from your dad's house and told him that we were going to meet up, they're fine. Missing their mommy"

"My birthday dinner" I remembered.

"Bella don't worry it will be fine, I have to go" he added regretfully

"I love you"

"I love you, see you soon" and he hung up.

We were still in the sun, but we had stopped at the hotel. I numbly walked through the hotel with Alice as she checked us in. I got looks from the concierge and I knew I was a mess. We got up to our room and I took a shower. In the privacy of the bathroom I broke down. I had let my father down and I knew that he was probably lonely sitting at home thinking of how much I failed him this year. And now my children were without their one true parent. Edward was a great father to them but one parent cannot replace another ever.

I got out and got dressed and laid in the bed letting myself wallow in my own woes. I suppose I fell asleep that way, the silent tears rolling once again down my cheek. I woke up in the car with the sound of Edward's voice. I sat up from my perch against the door, and I didn't realize until doing so why I was so scrunched up. Ethan and Angelina were sitting next to me in their car seats quietly sleeping their angelic eyes closed.

"I wasn't going to bring them on such a long ride, but Emmet was the only babysitter available and I decided against it for you" He smiled and Alice chuckled in the drivers seat. I couldn't help but smile. I ran my hand across Angelina's cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy" escaped her tired mouth and at last I had everything I needed.

The drive continued for a long while and I was surprised that the babies weren't crabby. Ethan awoke right before we got home and his face lit up when he saw me. I absent-mindedly ran my fingers through Angelina's soft baby curls as we continued common conversation – the worry of death gone.

When we got to Edward's house the babies were hungry and at last my appetite had returned. The rest of the Cullen's were out guarding Charlie's house per my request and watching my house for any odd things. It was a family night with just Edward, the twins, and I.

"How were they when I was gone?" I had eaten and we were both feeding a baby.

"They were fine. Like I said they missed their mommy. That's all I heard for the few nights 'mommy, mommy' they definitely didn't sleep well and they were constantly crying. I think they finally couldn't avoid sleep anymore in the car. I wouldn't be surprised if they slept for years after all that"

"That doesn't sound like they were fine" I trailed off.

"They were eating, and during the day they were happier, they were fine. Not great by any means but fine"

"I should have taken them with me"

"Can you imagine them staying in the car for that long? They did well today but can you imagine? Not to mention can you picture the look on your father's face if you ripped them away from him with no answer?"

"I guess your right"

"Bella don't do this to yourself! What choice did you have? You're here now and safe and their safe and happy, they won't even remember this later"

"I know but what mother leaves their child in danger like that?"  
"They were never in danger. He wants you Bella, you, not them, and we were here watching them" A tear began to form and I didn't try to hold it back.

The feeding stopped as Edward wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't do this"

"You're a mother it's what you do"

"More" came out of Ethan's mouth and we broke from our hug laughing away my tears.

"You want more?" Edward teased

Ethan just nodded and the feeding began just as quickly as it had ended.

They wouldn't let Edward hold them or put them to bed, for once it had to be mommy. They refused to be in their cribs – I suppose they thought that I would leave again – so I brought them into Edward's room with us. Angelina clung to Edward as she realized I wasn't going anywhere. I placed Ethan on my chest and he snuggled up, burying his head into my hair. It wasn't long until the soft breathing lolled me to sleep.

I woke up and the babies and Cullen's were gone. There was a note on the bedside table in Edward's neat scribble: _Bella, Charlie called and picked up the babies will be back later ~Edward. _I decided to take a shower and as I dried my dripping hair my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella" I couldn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?"

"I have your father darling, and your darling children"

"Who is this! This isn't funny!"

"Who's joking? I think you can make a pretty good guess as to who I am"

I whispered "The tracker" under my breath. "What do you want" thoughts passed through my head as I heard the babies little cries in the background.

"You" My heart stopped for a moment. "You can make this easy on yourself and I'll release them"

"How will I know that you let them go?"

"You won't but isn't it better to at least give them a chance?" A tear escaped and there was no other option I could think of.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You simply have to come here. Alone of course. I'll know if you bring one of your little vampire friends and rest assured your family will be killed immediately if I suspect a thing"

"Where is here?"  
"Do you know where the ballet studio is?"

"Yes"

"See you here within an hour if you want to save them." And the line went dead.

I had no other choice, I had to do this. I scribbled a goodbye note to Edward. I knew that this was the right thing to do. It had to count for something that I was sacrificing my life for three? I asked Edward to care for the babies – he was their only parent now – I knew Charlie would fight him for them but he would find a way. The last sentence I wrote evoked tears and they wet the paper. I told him that I loved him, that this wasn't his fault, that it was my choice. As I left my note where he had left his I took the note he wrote. If I couldn't die with him I would die with a piece of him. I ran out and was happy to see my car in the driveway. I drove as fast as I could, checking the time constantly. I arrived with half an hour to spare. My legs shook uncontrollably as I got out of my car and saw my death house.

I walked in and it was dark. I heard the cries and ran into the second room. It was empty. A "Bella" escaped from a little closet. I ran to it and all there was, was a small T.V. replaying a family video on top laid a video camera.

"Hello" the now familiar voice came from behind. "Isn't this better darling? No one was ever in danger" He chuckled as the tears ran down my face. My knees were shaking at the joints but I could think of nothing but uselessly run away. He grabbed me and threw me into a wall. I heard a crack, unsure of where it had occurred. The shock numbed me until I tried to stand up. He kicked me back and stepped on my leg breaking it, I thought. My vision began disappearing and I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I heard a loud noise and I tried to turn my head but it felt like a ton was on my head. All I could hear were bangs as I felt my breathing slow.

Someone began touching my leg as I screamed out in pain. Another hand was placed on my arm and a sweet velvety voice whispered, "It will be okay."

"It burns! Stop it Edward! Stop the fire please!" I could feel the tears burn down my face.

"Carlisle he bit her!" I kept begging him to put out the fire and wondering why he wasn't listening. The banging stop and I could see a fire in the blur ahead of me and a indescribable smell overtook the room. "Carlisle do something!" the angelic voice begged.

"Edward I have to take care of the bleeding on her leg you're going to have to take care of it. You have to suck the venom out"

"Carlisle I don't think I – "

"Then let it happen Edward" I screamed out more in pain.

"How do I do it?"

"You know what to do"

I felt icy lips put out the fire out. "It tastes clean"

"We should get her to the hospital once I'm done"

"Edward?" I asked in pure exhaustion the words slipping out like a breath.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep?"

He chuckled "Yes Bella, you can sleep" I felt his arms wrap around me and buried my head into his chest as I drifted into unconsciousness.

_Beep-Beep-Beep_ My eyes fluttered open as I looked around yet another hospital room. Edward was the only one sitting in a little chair on the left of my hospital bed. My voice was raspy as I muttered his name. His hand was entwined with mine and he scooted closer his golden eyes inches from mine.

"Bella" he whispered. He moved his head and kissed my forehead. "What were you thinking leaving me like that?"

"I didn't know what else to do Edward. He tricked me," I said as the memories slowly flooded in.

"You couldn't have called?"

"He tricked me" was all I could say.

"Where are they?"

"At home with Alice, Charlie would have watched them but he wanted to be here"

"Where is he?"

"I sent him to go get something to eat, he's been worried sick"

"I'm sorry"

"I just don't understand Bella why didn't you tell me or wait?"

"I told you Edward he tricked me. I had an hour to 'save' what little family I have. I didn't know when you would be back. My motherly instinct kicked in. I'm sorry" and the flood of tears fell.

"Shh I didn't mean to make you cry"

I buried my head into his chest and thought of how ignorant I had been. The door opened and I heard Charlie cough trying to grab our attention. Edward immediately broke away from me as I dried my eyes. "Hi dad" I managed to say.

He started walking towards me and Edward walked towards the door "I'm going to call Esme and check on the babies" I nodded and he swiftly escaped the room. Charlie wrapped his arms around me in an awkward hug.

Charlie broke down in my arms and it felt oddly right. Edward had alerted a nurse that I was awake and swiftly both Edward and an elderly nurse came into my room breaking Charlie and I from our embrace.

"How you feeling sweetie?"

"Fine" I replied as Edward came and held my hand.

She looked at some machines and adjusted my IV as she pulled out a syringe. "I'm just going to give you some pain medication that is going to knock you out" I wanted to protest but I decided against it and slowly drifted into sleep.

**There you have it, sorry I hate the ending part but I promise a good epilogue is coming. Please review and let me know if you want more of this little family :D**


	21. Author's Note

I am so sorry you guys, I've totally neglected this. I just wanted to let you all know that I am working on the epilogue now. Although I would like to promise that it would be out this weekend, and I'm going to try awfully hard don't count on it too much. Although I only got one recommendation to keep writing to a second story I think I will continue. I can't leave the characters alone yet so woot. I'm really going to try to get the epilogue out today or tomorrow so keep watching.


	22. Chapter 21Epilogue

**Here it is the last chapter! Enjoy and Review!**

I was in shock that it was the twins' first birthday, and Christmas was hugely overshadowed by this fact. Although I assured my father that only one birthday present was necessary for them, he assured me that they would have birthday presents from their grandfather. I was pretty sure that the Cullens would go absolutely overboard with presents for them.

Of course Alice had begged me to let her plan every little thing for the party and I had very little say in it. Anytime I asked about it I was simply assured that everything was going well and that everyone would love it. The party was set to be small, it was simply the Cullens, my dad, and I, they didn't go to daycare so they didn't have any little friends to invite.

My world had ultimately returned to the same as it was before the tracker, Fridays were grandpa nights for the twins, which allowed me to finish my homework so I would have a free weekend with them. Christmas break gave me a chance to actually spend time with them as opposed to it being a feeding, bath, and bed. I got to play with them and most of our time was spent at the Cullen's house. Rosalie – although she still didn't speak with me except when absolutely necessary – had warmed up to the twins and would often play dress-up with them along with Alice.

When the day finally came for the party, I was barely allowed to dress them in their fancy outfits. When Alice pulled out a dark green silk dress and a matching sweater vest for Ethan, I reminded her they were only turning one. "Maybe, but I have to embed their minds with fashion sense before you ruin it" she had replied with a wink.

Angelina liked the softness of her dress while Ethan was tugging at his sweater. I wasn't sure how long he would last in it, but I was pretty sure that he would pass out before it would get to him too much. Edward had come in just as I was getting their shoes on. "Alice really went overboard," I told him "I hope she realizes that these are probably going to get covered in food" he chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"All the better in Alice's mind probably. You know her rule, you can only wear an outfit once" I laughed with him. I fixed Angelina's headband as she reached out for Edward. "Come here sweetheart." Even though he wasn't technically her father, in Angelina's mind Edward was her everything. She had him wrapped around her little fingers from day one though and it was no surprise. Anything her heart desired she got.

We heard the doorbell and quickly ended our private moment realizing that Charlie was here and it was time to start the party. I picked Ethan up and his frustrated look over the vest was quickly replaced by a smile that still melted my heart. As we walked down the stairs and Ethan saw Emmett he reached out saying "Em, Em" Emmett had tried hard to get him to say Emmett for the longest time but all Ethan could manage was Em. Ethan had grown extremely attached to Emmett and they often played trucks together. It was odd seeing such a large grown man saying "Vroom, Vroom" but Ethan adored it and Emmett adored him.

The only other person Angelina loved as much as Edward was her grandfather, and since she had many more words in her vocabulary she yelled out "grandpa" as soon as she saw Charlie. Edward gave her up as Charlie placed four presents on the present table. "Hi sweetheart" She threw her head into his chest with a big smile on her tiny face. He was the only one she ever did that too, but sure enough every time they saw each other that was exactly what occurred. The rest of the night went on like any other family night; the twins had their own personal cakes that ended up all over them more than in their mouths. The presents were opened although the Cullen's saved most of theirs for later not wanting Charlie to feel inferior. And as the night came to an end – the twins quickly falling asleep in their dirty clothes – everything seemed perfect again. Never had I imagined this life for myself and yet never would I give this up. As we put the twins to bed and settled in talking about nothing much at all I realized that if I could freeze this moment I would. Soon the twins would be speaking full sentences they'd be starting school. But I realized that at the same time I wanted to see them grow and follow their dreams. And so I settled on the fact that I was just plain happy with where I was.

**Sorry if this seems rushed at all, it took me so long to write though because I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I'm thinking of starting a new story – a sequel, keep in mind that updates won't be as fast as they were in the beginning of this story but they also wouldn't be as slow as this one took.**


End file.
